Impressions of the Heart
by RamblingtowardsEcstasy
Summary: The first story in the 'Of the Heart' series - It's the impressions we make, that shape our hearts.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N - A HUGE thank you to Snugglejunkie who is kindly giving up free time to edit, read over and tweak this story. My friend, you are one god damn talented genius! ~50sPuGirl**

 ***Trigger warnings - This story touches and mentions issues dealing with - Drug Use, Abuse and Withdrawal. If you'd rather not read that then you may want to skip parts of this chapter and story.***

* * *

 **CHAPTER ONE**

Regina needed some air. She glanced over her shoulder at the people milling about the exhibition, her life's work so far, all pre-occupied with the expensive canapes and champagne flutes. Her chest burned. She had to escape, just for a while. She took this rare moment and ran with it.

The gallery was full of people who were too occupied with their inflated sense of self-worth to notice her getaway, just like they had failed to notice that she on the verge of a panic attack. She pulled at the collar of her black turtleneck to relieve some of the tightness as she pushed on the metal bar that opened to the fire escape. Slipping out into the small alley way that ran adjacent to the small gallery, she felt instantly better, finally having the air that she needed to breathe.

Pushing the door to, Regina glanced up the alley as she pulled out the small box of cigarettes that had been tucked in her back pocket. Flipping the lid, she tilted the box and a cigarette inched its self out. Bringing it to her lips, she reached into her pocket and pulled out a small throw-away lighter, flicked the wheel, and a flame appeared. Bringing it up to the end of the cigarette, the flame licked the end and sparked the cigarette to life. She inhaled deeply, taking the first lug. Regina's consciousness applauded the instant relief as she then blew out a long and satisfied breath. The smoke encircled her as she leant against the brick wall and enjoyed the cigarette in silence and in peace.

The tranquillity would soon be ruined when the fire escape door burst open, causing Regina to jump a little at the interruption.

"There you are, dear..." purred the voice of the tall blonde, standing imperiously in the doorway.

Regina rolled her eyes and shrugged a little as she brought the cigarette up to her lips and took another drag. "Just give me five minutes, Mal."

The leggy blonde step out of the doorway and walked across the small alley way to Regina. Plucking the cigarette from the brunette's lips, she brought it up to her own and took a drag and handed it back to the brunette.

"Take all the time you need, its not like you've got a room full of people waiting for you or anything..." Mal said, her voice laced with sarcasm. She shrugged lightly and leant against the wall next to the Regina.

Regina rolled her eyes.

Dropping the rest of the cigarette and stubbing it into the ground with the toe of her boot, she looked to the blonde and heaved a steadying breath into the tightness in her chest. "Ready?"

"Ready..." Mal nodded as she pushed off the wall and held the door open for Regina. "Come on your Majesty." A smirk tugged at her lips.

Passing the blonde, Regina shook her head lightly as she stepped through the door and into the small corridor. Her feet felt heavy as she took the several steps that brought her to the next fire door. She glanced back at Mal who was a few steps behind her and tried to project a confident smile.

Mal smirked and took a hold of Regina's waist as she pushed her up against the wall. She inched her face closer, painfully slowly, until Regina's eyes lost focus and she was lost to the feeling of Mal's lips being pressed to her own plump pair. Mal nipped and tugged her bottom lip, teasing her with a preview of what would be instore for her later, distracting her from her crackling nerves. Stepping back, Mal smirked proudly. Regina's heart thundered in her chest and she concentrated on trying to calm it, as Mal opened the door for them both. The door that lead to the room that contained the potential for Regina's success. Or her downfall.

Over the next hour or so Regina worked the floor tremendously and her confidence grew as she mingled with everyone. She schmoozed and flirted with all the patrons and by the end of the night had set up a few deals and sold a few of her pieces. The night was very much a success and Regina Mills had established herself as someone the Art World needed to keep an eye on.

Not bad for her second exhibition.

 **~()~**

Hours later, the brunette found herself sitting in her girlfriend, Mal Draak's apartment. Mal had, a very long time ago been a top flight fashion model whose career flourished for years on the covers of magazines and billboards and even headlined the world's catwalks until it fizzling end. Mal knew the nature of the business and she had cannily wormed her way into the world of fashion magazine publishing where she now worked as Editor for one of the world's leading fashion magazines.

Regina sat on the armless couch across from Mal who was hunched over the glass coffee table snorting lines of cocaine with a freshly rolled hundred dollar bill. The blonde looked up at her girlfriend, blew her a kiss and handed the brunette the makeshift snorting tube. Taking it, Regina inched herself closer toward the white powder. With a quick glance between Mal and today's drug of choice, she hunched over the table and inhaled the two remaining lines in quick succession.

Sweeping her hair off her neck as she brought her head up, she pinched her nose and sniffed loudly. The chemical euphoria raced freely around her body, overtaking her senses and allowing her to mentally push the stress of expectation further and deeper to the back of her mind. She closed her eyes tightly and allowed herself to be swept into oblivion. In that moment Regina didn't care how the lines of self-destruction could impact her later in life. All that mattered to her was the euphoria that swirled through her veins and how it made her feel.. She was going to enjoy the high and the success of the night and her steady rise to fame with its new temptations and spoils.

She glanced at her girlfriend who was now swaying to the music and making her way to the mini bar. Regina pinched her nose again and sniffed hard in attempts to drag any remnants of the powder deeper into her body, enjoying the feel of it circulating inside her. Slowly, she sunk into the couch as her eyes lazily found her girlfriend dancing her way back to her with a bottle of champagne and two glasses.

Mal's face was pulled into a knowing smile. Regina watched mesmerised as she placed the bottle and glasses on the coffee table, and came up closer to straddle her lap. Mal made a show of lowering herself down until their faces were inches apart. Licking her lips slowly, Mal moved in to capture Regina's lips in a bruising kiss. Regina wrapped her arms around her girlfriend and pulled hard as if by sheer force of will she could merge with the other woman. She needed her to be close, wanted to feel her so badly her head swam. Mal's tongue pushed into her mouth and Regina thought they could never be too close. Ever.

 **~()~**

Regina woke to the sound of Mal ranting angrily at someone. Pushing back the covers, she slid out of the bed. Her naked form shivering at the cold as she padded across the wooden floor and out of the bedroom. Mal was sat imperiously on the couch, clutching her cell phone so hard, her fingers were white. This was in complete contrast to the redness of her face as she sat there, fully dressed and in business mode. Trailing her hand across the back of the couch, Regina slid onto the couch next to her girlfriend. Crossing her legs, she listened into Mal's conversation. It seemed by all accounts, Mal was heading to Paris for a few days to clean up a monstrous fuck up in the French office.

When their eyes locked, Regina revelled in the way Mal's gaze slipped slowly down her naked body. Quirking an eyebrow her lover reached out a hand to absently run up and down Regina's olive toned legs. Each time they reached the top, Mal's fingers teased at her, encouraging her to uncross her legs and reveal her sex.

Mal's hand stopped suddenly as her voiced rose in both volume and aggression. It was clear from her tone that she had made the same point numerous times and was now dangerously close to losing her barely maintained control. Regina chose that moment to uncross her legs, hoping to distract her girlfriend from saying something that she could not take back. She shuddered when Mal took the bait and her fingers resumed their exploration. Mal glanced over and smirked as Regina allowed her knees to be nudged open. Wide. Closing her eyes, Regina concentrated on the feeling of fingers creeping painfully slowly up her inner thigh. Inch by inch until they reached her centre. Expertly the digits stroked up and down her core and Regina allowed her head to loll back, moaning wantonly at the pure pleasure of the act. She lost herself completely when the movement between her legs became more urgent, tugging and pulling at her with increasing pressure.

She was close, so close.

Regina opened her eyes sharply when the motion stopped abruptly. She looked to Mal for an explanation, feeling equal parts betrayed and desperate. Mal's attention had slipped back to her phone call and Regina huffed indignantly. If Mal noticed she didn't reward it with a reaction. The blonde's anger had dissipated enough that she was now chuckling at whatever her phone companion was saying. For a brief second Regina considered putting on a show of finishing for herself, but it was clear that Mal's attention was elsewhere and the moment had passed. She closed her legs and swept her left leg over her right, listening intently as the phone conversation started to become heated once more. Deciding to leave Mal to her work, she moved to stand. A firm hand on her chest stopped the motion. She stared at Mal in confusion which quickly morphed into surprise as the hand moved from her chest to reach for the small glass trinket box in the middle of the coffee table. Mal retrieved a small bag from inside and flipped the lid close. Waving the bag in the air and gesturing wildly, Mal replied sharply into the phone before glancing back to Regina. A malevolent smirk crossed her face as she nudged open the brunette's legs once more. Cradling the phone awkwardly between her ear and her shoulder, Mall licked her index finger and dipped it into the bag. When she removed it, it was covered with white powder, she looked proudly at her finger and then back to Regina.

"You're boring me, Chloe. I'm going to eat breakfast now." Mal winked at Regina. "Tell Thierry I'll be there by tonight. I expect him in the office with the others tomorrow morning eight a.m. sharp. I'm going to fix his fucking mess and then fire all their arses." Mal moved closer to Regina and ran her cocaine dipped finger up and down Regina's centre before licking her finger clean. She rubbed her gum frivolously " Yes, Chloe. Tonight about Ten Thirty, be sure to have a car waiting for me at the airport." Mal moved off the couch and placed herself between Regina's legs. "Chloe stop talking.. Regina is waiting for me to lick her clean." She chuckled into the phone. "Au revoir." And with that, Mal ended her phone call and tossed the device on to the couch as she looked at Regina with hungry eyes. "Now for breakfast..."

 **~()~**

With Mal away in Paris, Regina occupied her time with her work. She had nothing pressing but enough to keep her going until the blonde returned in a few days' time. She'd been working solidly until mid-afternoon and was in need a well-earned break.

Glancing around her apartment that was bought by her parents when she started university, she was starting to feel like she'd out grown it and especially now as it doubled as her working studio it was definitely becoming a little cramped. With her career on the rise, Regina realised it was time for a bigger place with studio space. Grabbing the newspaper that was on her small dining room table, she headed to the couch to start her search for a new apartment.

Flipping the pages of the newspaper, she found the Real Estate pages. Picking up her red marker, she twiddled it in her fingers as her eyes roamed the classifieds. Nothing of interest on the first two pages. Thumbing the page over, she scanned the page and circled a few potential places and grabbed her phone. Making the calls and crossing out a couple, she continued to look through the adverts, but there was nothing. Her search for a new work space would be on hold for now.

Throwing her pen onto the coffee table, she moved over to her work space and glanced over her latest photographs and started organising them into some sort of fashion. They were for her next exhibition which wouldn't be until the summer of next year and to be honest she wasn't entirely happy with the content thus far. Picking up the prints, she threw them into the waste paper bin.

She was starting again.

Looking to her camera which was at the end of the bench, she picked it up and looked at it and then to the discarded prints. A small plastic baggie caught her eye in the bin. Groaning to herself, she ran her fingers through her hair and then stroked her chin. She placed the camera back down and grabbed her black leather jacket hanging over the back of the breakfast stool. She was going out. and she had only one destination in mind.

Reaching the street level, she fastened the jacket up and pulled out the red silk scarf from the deep pocket and wrapped it tightly around her neck. The winter wind was howling furiously around her as she walked to the end of the street and disappeared into the subway station.

Four stops later, she re-emerged from a subway station. She stood on the sidewalk, deciding which way to go next. She kind of knew this neighbourhood, well to be honest, knew someone that used to live around here. She wondered if perhaps they still did. She gathered her bearings and crossed the street and carried on for another couple of blocks and turned a corner. Making her way down the street, she stopped outside a four storey tenement building and walked up the concrete stairs to the front door. Glancing at the buzzer system, her eyes skimmed over the names until she found the one she was after. Pressing the button beside the name, she stepped back and looked up to the fourth floor window. A dim light turned on. She stepped closer to the intercom.

A voice spoke through the crude speaker. "Hello?"

She pushed the button and spoke. "Jefferson, its Regina Mills..."

"Sorry lady, don't know any Sabrina Wills..."

Regina frowned. "No, Regina Mills.." she released the button.

After a delayed moment or two, the voice spoke through the speaker again. "Nup, not ringing any bells.."

Regina rolled her eyes and pushed the button again. "Jefferson, open the god damn door or..."

Jefferson laughed through the speaker. "Or what your Majesty, you'll rip out my heart..."

The brunette rolled her eyes to herself as a second later the door buzzed and the latch clicked. Pushing against the door, Regina let herself in. Walking up the four storeys, she stopped on the landing to catch her breath. A door at the end of the corridor popped open slightly and Regina took that as her invitation to come in. As she got nearer the dulcet tones of Jethro Tull 'The Whistler' filtered through the air.

Pushing the door wider, Regina walked into the apartment and shut the door behind her. Jefferson appeared out of nowhere with two drinks in hand and a smile on his face.

"Reggie, fucking long time girl.."

"Jefferson.." Regina muttered as a beer was thrusted in her direction. She slipped off her jacket as she followed Jefferson into the lounge area of the apartment. He ushered his sleeping cat off one end of the couch and turned to the brunette. "Come sit. And what do I owe the pleasure?"

As Regina sat down, she spoke. "I was in the neighbourhood, so I ..."

"Thought you'd drop by for a cup of tea and a chat..." Jefferson smirked.

Regina shrugged "Something like that." she brought the bottle of beer to her lips and took a sip before glancing back at Jefferson who was distracted by his cat who had made its self at home on his lap.

"Well Reggie my dear, you're in the right place." He shooed the cat off his lap and stood up. "One minute, let me pop the kettle on." He smirked as he disappeared into a room that led off the lounge.

Regina glanced around the apartment and looked to the cat who was busily kneading the fabric cushion before it walked in a tight circle and sat down eloquently and fell asleep. Moments later, Jefferson appeared holding a vintage wooden tea caddy.

"Word on the street is that you're chasing the dragon in more than one way.." Jefferson said as he sat down next to Regina and glanced at her.

"Really? Listening to idle gossip now Jefferson. How common of you..." Regina smirked.

Jefferson let out an over exaggerated gasp. "Me? Never!"

"Good, I'd hate to think of you turning into an old gossiping hen, dear."

Jefferson laughed as he opened the doors of the tea caddy and swept his hand across it. "Pick your flavour..."

Regina leant closer and inspected the small wooden drawers. Each labelled a different colour. She tapped on the second drawer.

Jefferson nodded and opened a compartment on the side, revealing a rolled dollar bill. Handing it to the brunette, he opened the drawer and pulled out a small bag of white powder.

"Now, I must warn you Reggie, this is stronger than what you are used to with the dragon, go easy or you'll be seeing more than little white rabbits in waistcoats." He smirked.

"Seems you are just an old hen, my dear.." Regina muttered as she handed over a small wad of crisp dollar bills.

Counting the money, Jefferson looked at Regina. "You can crash here tonight; I'd hate to think of your Majesty roaming the streets in an undignified manner."

"Thanks Jefferson." Regina muttered as she prepared the lines of cocaine.

"Speaking of the dragon, where is she?" Jefferson asked, closing the tea caddy.

"Paris. Fucking Chloe no doubt." Regina snarled as she leant down and sniffed up the first line. Pinching her nose, she threw her head back as her eyes went wide. "What the fuck is that called?"

"White Rabbit." Jefferson said as he closed the tea caddy up and pushed it aside.

"Did I ever tell you how I loved white rabbits.." Regina murmured as she sunk into the couch and closed her eyes.

"No, but I think I'm going to find out..." Jefferson said as he leant forward and followed Regina's lead.

* * *

 **A/N - So y'all know what to do if you like the look of this little ditty. ~ 50sPUGirl**


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER TWO**

With Mal away in Paris, Regina divided her time between Jefferson and his White Rabbit and her apartment, where she would withdraw from the copious amount of drugs she was consuming and then visit Jefferson when she needed a fix. It was a vicious and dangerous game that Regina was playing but at this stage the brunette couldn't care less.

Mal had kept in touch with the brunette, albeit a quick call which Regina felt was just out of courtesy. Mal had seemed preoccupied, probably between the legs of Chloe the Editor of the Paris office. She had rung to say she was staying a couple of weeks.

Although Mal had never said as much, Regina always felt Chloe was one of the many women Mal was playing away from home with and this irked Regina no end. She had in the past confronted the blonde but Mal had just brushed the comments away, spun a version of the truth and manipulated the situation so Regina wouldn't be jealous. On the surface it may seem Regina wasn't jealous but underneath she was bubbling with jealousy.

Why hadn't Regina left the relationship? Well to be honest it was mutually beneficial for the pair to be together. So really the relationship was more of a business partnership than anything else.

Mal would finance Regina's exhibitions and in return, Regina was the stunning young woman who would be seen on the arm of the leggy blonde at any media or industry party. But now that Regina was starting to make a name for herself, the brunette needed the blonde even more.

When on the rare occasion the brunette was sober and clear minded she would try and focus on her work but she was finding this increasingly difficult as the days went on. And this is when the brunette fooled herself into believing that a little hit from the White Rabbit would do the trick.

The instant buzz allowed Regina to work productively until the effects wore off and then she'd have a little top up which allowed her to continue working until she'd eventually lose track of time. Over the weeks, this routine consumed her life and the brunette had succumbed herself to the White Rabbit.

 **~()~**

With camera in hand, Regina stepped back from the array of objects set up in her makeshift studio and glanced out the window, realising that morning had turned to late afternoon. She noticed the dusky pink afternoon sky and the snow flakes that danced in the wind and settled on every surface.

An idea had sprung to mind. But before that she needed a little pick me up. Turning to her stainless steel work station, she picked up the pre rolled dollar bill, wiped her nose and pushed the dollar bill over the line, inhaling the white powder. Throwing her head back once the line was gone, her eyes widened as the drug circulated around and through her body. Instant euphoria. Rolling her shoulders, she grabbed her jacket and scarf from the coat stand and exited the apartment. Pushing open the door at street level, she glanced up into the dusky sky. Everything was perfect and she knew that she didn't have much time until the moment was lost.

Lifting her camera and looking through the viewer, she pointed it to the sky and started clicking away. The camera reacted and the flash consistently lit up the immediate area for the next few minutes. Lowering the camera, Regina looked for more inspiration and found it in a young child dancing around in the snow up the street. Normally she didn't take portraits or even use people as her subject matter but she couldn't waste this moment. The child looked so happy and excited about the snow.

Smiling to herself as she glanced up the street for any traffic, she moved out into the centre of the road and lowered herself down on her haunches. The camera focused on the child. Zooming in, she took the shot. She stood and walked closer to the child before crouching down again. She focused the camera on the young girl and readied her finger over the button. That's when she saw the car skidding uncontrollably in the background. Lowering her camera, she shouted.

"Watch out, car!"

The girl was startled and looked towards the brunette before turning around coming face to face with the out of control car.

But it was too late.

Regina stumbled backwards when she heard and witnessed the impact. For a few seconds she felt like she was rooted to the spot before her brain finally caught up with the events that had just unfolded. Dropping her camera, she scrambled towards the accident.

Skidding on the slippery snow, Regina crashed down hard on her knees when she reached the young girl who was now lying unconscious between two parked cars. The surrounding white snow was quickly turning a shade of pink. The girl was injured.

Regina unclenched her hands and stretched her fingers as far as they could go. She glanced down and noticed that they were trembling uncontrollably from the adrenaline that was rushing through her body.

She almost forgot the girl lying in front of her.

Focusing on the blonde haired girl and realising that she didn't know what to do to help; she froze in fear before scooting back half a step, glancing anxiously around the cars.

Regina looked down at her trembling hands were intensifying by the second. She glanced over to the girl and then to a bystander who was now assessing the girls injuries. He looked up at Regina and spoke. She found it hard to hear what was being said to her as she was focused on the feeling of adrenaline rushing through her ears. Shaking her head as she backed away slowly from the girl and bystander. She finally spoke.

"I'm sorry, I can't do this. I can't..I need to.." Regina felt someone push past her. "Go…I can't help.."

Retreating from the scene, Regina stumbled away and headed back towards her apartment.

The brunette found her camera lying on the snow covered road where she dropped it. Picking it up and quickly inspecting it for any damage, she continued on her way back to the apartment. Entering her building, she felt a stinging sensation coming from her knees. She glanced down and noticed the blood soaked material. She must have grazed her knees when she went to the injured girl.

Bursting through her front door, Regina dropped her camera on the sofa and flopped down beside it. She glanced at her hands and the trembling. She really needed something to calm herself down. Standing quickly, she went to her kitchen and unscrewed the lid of the bottle of whiskey that was now a permanent fixture on the counter top. She didn't bother with the tumbler that sat beside it, instead necking the amber liquid straight from the bottle.

Gasping for a breath, Regina made her way back to the sofa but as she passed the window, she noticed the red and blue lights from a paramedic vehicle parked in the middle of the street. Rubbing her face with her hands, she paced the small area in tight circles while continuing to gulp down the whiskey. She looked out the window one last time and noticed the girl being stretchered into the back of the paramedic vehicle.

It was a hive of activity out there. Two police cars and another paramedic vehicle now blocked the road. The crowd of bystanders grew larger as the emergency services took control of the situation. Slapping her hands on the cold glass window, Regina lowered her head as her breathing steadied out. She lifted her head and looked towards her work station. The rolled up dollar bill still laid were she dropped it earlier. Giving an involuntary sniff, she pushed herself from the window and stood before the dollar bill. Just one line, she told herself. To settle her nerves and help her deal with events of this afternoon. Tugging open the metal drawer, she looked at the large zip lock bag that sat purposely inside.

 **~()~**

Two weeks later, Regina had heard that the young girl had passed away from her injuries and with this news, Regina found herself feeling even more guilty because she hadn't acted to help but froze at the sight of the young girl lying unconscious in front of her.

Then another bombshell, well actually she wasn't surprised, she'd expected it really. Mal was staying in Paris and was effectively breaking up with her for Chloe none the less. An argument had erupted over the phone and as far as Regina was concerned, Mal Draak could go to hell.

With the days passing quickly, her need for the white powder to help her through each day was growing at an alarming speed and it now really wasn't giving the desired high she craved. She needed something stronger. Anything, she wasn't fussed. But Jefferson had expressed concern that Regina was now an addict. An argument quickly escalated to which led Jefferson to stop dealing to the brunette and cut all ties with her.

Finding another dealer wouldn't be too hard. She knew of one that lived not far from her apartment and that she had encountered some time ago when she first moved to New York. He didn't seem the type to stick his nose into her business or ask too many questions and to be brutally honest he was more than happy to be selling his merchandise as he called it to the pretty brunette with deep pockets.

A month later, Regina had turned into a recluse. Her addiction consuming her daily and she was living off nothing but coffee, drugs and the occasional meal when she could be bothered. She started to neglect her work, turn down lucrative jobs or didn't bother showing up at all.

This was how her life was until one day a knock came on her door.

Regina at times had experienced episodes of paranoia and would confine herself to the bedroom for hours on end until they passed, but of late, Regina had basically set up camp in her bedroom. She couldn't remember the last time she actually ventured outside of these four walls. Not that she cared anymore. Her bedroom was her sanctuary now. Lifting her head from the pillow she listened to the continuous knocking. Who in Fuck was knocking at her door at this ungodly hour? Looking over at her alarm clock, she realised it wasn't early but actually mid-afternoon. Moaning loudly, Regina hoped whoever was knocking would eventually give up and leave. Flopping back down on the pillow, she prayed and silently willed the person to leave. Eventually the knocking stopped. She lifted her head and glanced towards the doorway. She was having another episode of paranoia, she thought. Until the knocking started again.

 _Oh for fucks sake!_

Whoever it was, weren't giving up. Throwing off the covers, she climbed out of her bed and straightened her clothes. Padding through her apartment, she opened the front door widely.

"What!" Regina's voice strained harshly in her throat.

Her eyes widen as she recognised the people standing in front of her. It was her parents and family friend, Katherine Midas.

"When someone is knocking on your door, dear. It's customary to answer promptly instead of letting them stand here like fools for the last ten minutes. Manners don't cost a thing, Regina. " Her mother calmly said, tightened her grip on her handbag.

Regina stepped back, muttered an apology and welcomed her guests inside. Her parents, well actually her Mother was inspecting the state of the apartment, whilst her father Henry was making himself comfortable on the couch. Her friend Katherine was busying herself at Regina's work station.

"And what do I owe the pleasure, Mother?" Regina said as she cagily walked around the living area, glancing to her Mother.

Cora Mills was running her index finger along the top of the bookshelf checking for dust. Regina rolled her eyes and looked to her Father for support.

"Cora..." Henry prompted.

"Does a Mother or in fact does a parent need a reason to visit their child?" Cora mused as she dusted her hands and turned to her daughter, waiting for the brunette's comeback.

Regina shook her head and turned away from her parents, pouring herself a glass of water from the tap. She still didn't quite understand what her parents and friend were doing in her apartment.

"Sweetheart, come sit.." Henry cooed as he pattered the cushioned seat beside him. The brunette sighed and walked to the couch, sitting down beside her father. All the while watching her mother who had moved away from the bookcase and joined Katherine at Regina's work bench.

Henry pattered Regina's knee and smiled broadly at his daughter. Regina noticed the sadness that dwelled in his eyes. Giving a hopeful smile, she leant into him.

"Sweetheart, the reason we're here is because we had a rather peculiar phone call by a young man who goes by the name Jefferson. He expressed his concern for you and suggested that perhaps an intervention of some sort." Henry said as he took a hold of his daughter's hands and looked her square in the face. "You must understand receiving such a phone call, led us..." He gestured to his wife and Katherine "to wonder what has happened to you. We made arrangements and have decided that perhaps it's in your best interest to return home for the foreseeable future."

"Return home? I don't understand, I'm fine as you can very well see. I couldn't possibly leave; I have too much to do. My work. I need to organise my next exhibition. It's only a few months away." Regina stood, glanced frantically to her mother and friend who had now made their way to the couch.

"Regina, please.. Katherine pleaded.

"What, Kat? You agree with them.." Regina countered.

"It's not.." Katherine started but was interrupted by Cora.

"Regina, it's perfectly clear you are not coping. I mean look at the hovel you are living in, look at yourself, you are shadow of your former self, where has my beautiful daughter gone?" Cora stated.

Regina was gobsmacked, she looked around her apartment. Yes, it was mess. Yes, there was a distinctive "offensive" smell that now lingered around but she hadn't been bothered with all that. Then the realisation hit her as she looked down at her clothes. She couldn't remember the last time she had changed her clothes. Let alone the last time she had bathed, brushed her teeth or even combed her hair. Without a word, she walked into her room and closed the door.

Standing in front of her mirror she studied her reflection. She almost didn't recognise herself. Her once beautiful full bodied hair was looking greasy and limp. The clothes she was wearing hung off her tiny frame. The black circles and bags under her eyes were a permanent feature. Her once healthy olive coloured skin was now just a pale shade of grey.

Why hadn't she noticed? When did she stop caring about herself? When was the exact moment the drugs took over and consumed the talented photographer? Regina really looked at herself, long and hard. She tried in vain but she couldn't see herself anymore, she didn't recognise woman staring back at her.

Slumping to the floor, Regina brought her knees up to her chest and let her tears flow freely.

She hadn't noticed Katherine standing in the doorway watching her. The blonde rushed to Regina and embraced her friend. Her own tears matched the brunette's. They sat together in silence for what felt like an eternity.

The moment was lost when Cora entered the bedroom and sat down on the bed. She looked to her daughter and her friend.

"Regina, you will see in time that I am only doing what is best for you."

The brunette lifted her head and wiped the tears from her eyes and sighed. "Yes, mother.." She knew she didn't have any other option but to do as she was told.


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER THREE**

Regina had now been back in Storybrooke just over a month and at first she felt like she had stepped back in time. The small harbour town was exactly how she had remembered it when she was last here. Six years ago.

Back then, she was saying goodbye to her family and childhood friends and looking forward to the next four years where she would be attending University in New York, studying Photography.

But now, she was back.

Gone was the wide eyed impressionable teen that was ready to make her mark in the world only to be replaced with a broken young woman who, somehow, over the last two years had lost herself in a world that she didn't quite understand.

The last month had proven trying for Regina at times. Not only was she actively withdrawing from her drug abuse, her mother's brand of nurturing was best described as 'tough love' and at first the brunette had stubbornly dug her heels in and reverted back to her childhood self of defiance only to realise quickly that in fact Cora Mills was only doing what was best for her.

So now, one month later, the brunette felt thankful for her parents' intervention and hopeful that with their constant support and guidance she would recover well, rebuild herself and her life and leave the devil of addiction in the past.

 **~()~**

Counting back through the days, Regina looked up from the desk calendar in her Father's study and sighed deeply to herself. At that moment, Henry Mills walked in to his study and couldn't help but notice his daughter staring at the calendar; it was obvious she was lost in thought.

Placing his paperwork down softly on the desk, he spoke. "Sweetheart, whatever is troubling you?"

Regina looked to her father and gave a weak smile. "I'm feeling apprehensive about working again, Daddy." She paused. "But I need to get back to my work and that means leaving here and travelling back to New York."

The aging man scratched his greying beard and murmured a soft 'hmmm' as he walked around his desk, offering his hand to his daughter. "Come with me, I have something to show you."

Regina took her father's hand and followed him out of the study. They stopped at the cellar door. Turning to his daughter, he spoke. "I took the liberty and well... See for yourself." He pushed open the door and gestured for Regina to go first.

Following his daughter down the stairs, he stopped on the last step and flicked the light switch on. He curiously watched Regina's reaction.

"You turned the cellar into a studio? You…You brought all my work belongings, here. But why, Daddy?

Henry stepped off the stairs and stood beside his daughter. "Because Regina..." He took her hand and squeezed it gently. "You are on the road to recovery. But you are not quite there yet. You still have a long way to go. But I thought with your equipment and your work here, you would be able to continue, with our support and guidance. And hopefully by the end of spring you will have enough material to show at the exhibition. Perhaps it will showcase your greatest work so far."

Tears brimmed in the brunette's eyes. "Thank you, Daddy. I don't deserve this. You and Mother have done so much for me already. I don't think I could ever repay you."

Henry embraced his daughter. "I would do anything for you, sweetheart. I am so proud of you. Remember Regina, no matter whatever happens, I love you. You may have had a ..." he hesitated and then spoke again. "A setback but you are well on your way to recovering and you deserve everything good that will follow."

Regina nodded and kissed her father on the cheek. "Thank you, Daddy. I won't let you down."

Henry blushed and chuckled. "Right, I'll leave you to it." He stepped away and walked back up the stairs, leaving the brunette standing in her new studio.

Regina glanced around the cellar; never expecting anything like this to happen. Seeing her camera sitting in the centre of her workbench, she knew she'd been given a second chance.

And she sure as hell wasn't going to waste it.

So Regina worked every hour, every day, every week and every month until a week before her exhibition.

 **~()~**

Being back in New York after such a long absence felt good, refreshing and in a strange way felt like she had been reborn with a stronger sense of purpose. Regina was at peace with herself now and was extremely grateful to her parents for the intervention. Not only had she recovered physically but mentally too and more equipped to rebuild her life again. Gone was the young naïve girl from six or so months ago who hadn't appreciated the opportunity she had been given and now stood a woman determined to prove her worth.

Over the last six or so months she at times had thought about her ex-girlfriend and had wondered what the leggy blonde was up to. But she certainly hadn't missed Mal Draak. She'd come to realise that Mal was definitely a 'poisonous person' who leeched off her and in return, yes, she may have used Mal's influence in some degree but that was then and this was now. She certainly wasn't proud of how she had treated or was treated by the blonde. She knew she couldn't change that fact but this now felt right, felt true and she was proud of the fact that she'd recovered and was now rebuilding her life and more than ready for this exhibition to go ahead.

Her apartment had been sold and the proceeds had been used to help finance this latest exhibition. And that felt good. She felt like she had earned the right to show her latest pieces.

 **~()~**

Regina stood in the small gallery space she had rented for the duration of the exhibition. This time it would be running longer than her last one. The return of Regina Mills had certainly piqued the interest of the Art World and the tickets had sold out quickly and the demand for an extension was music to Regina's ears.

The bare white walls would over the course of the week be filled with her pieces and Regina couldn't wait until next Saturday when the doors would be open to the public. The critics and patrons would have their function on Friday night and even though Regina was less than thrilled about that, it was necessary. But Regina had always lived for the public. She felt they were the ones who would be honest with their opinions. Rubbing her hands together, she was keen to get started. After all it was going to be a long week.

Over the week, Regina worked with the curator she felt she could trust. They would work long into the night organising and planning the pieces, hanging and rearranging them multiple times until she was completely happy.

Friday morning had arrived, Regina and the curator stood together in the main gallery, hands on hips, inspecting each photograph in detail until they were satisfied.

They moved into a smaller room and continued their inspection. Regina turned to the curator. "This room doesn't feel complete. Something is missing..."

"There are no other photos." the Curator glanced to Regina.

"Hmmm, okay let me worry about that. I'll have a look through my portfolios, perhaps I've got something." Regina said as she looked to her watch. It was mid-morning and her parents were due in town at noon.

They walked through the gallery one last time; Regina said her farewells to the Curator and left the gallery.

Standing on the sidewalk, she hailed a taxi and went back to her Hotel to get ready for her parents arrival.

 **~()~**

With noon approaching fast, Regina had organised with room service for a buffet lunch to be delivered to her suite. It wasn't ideal but to be honest she had totally forgotten to book a table at her favourite restaurant and this would have to do. Part of Regina was glad really because she still had a lot of preparation to do for tonight's opening.

With portfolio after portfolio littering the floor, tables and couches of the suite; Regina was close to giving up and forgetting on finding the perfect photograph to fill the blank wall of the smaller room.

The brunette closed the last portfolio, picked up her glass of apple juice and took a sip when a sharp knock wrapped against her suite door. Glancing at her watch, she knew it was her parents.

Of course they were early. That was the thing about the Mills family, they hated tardiness.

So with glass in hand, Regina walked over to the door and opened it wide.

"Mother." Regina smiled, placing a chaste kiss on the older woman's cheek.

"Regina, you're looking well." Cora smiled as she brushed past her daughter.

The brunette turned back as her father appeared in the doorway. "Daddy!" Regina smiled widely as she embraced him in a loving hug and kissed his cheek. "Come in, come in." She moved aside allowing her father to enter.

"Hello Sweetheart." Henry smiled as he closed the door behind himself.

"Make yourself at home, I've organised with room service to bring up an array of different options off the menu for lunch. I know we were to go out but frankly this day couldn't get any worse. So I hope you don't mind." Regina said as she walked over to the cooler and poured her parents a glass of wine each.

Cora accepted her glass. "I hope everything is alright for your show tonight, dear? It won't be cancelled, will it?"

Regina handed her father his glass. "No, it won't. It's just not complete. I was going over everything with the Curator this morning at the gallery and I just felt something was missing. Hence why all my portfolios are littering the suite. I'm trying to find a photo that will fill a void...but.. Pah! It doesn't matter." Regina threw her arms up in defeat. "Anyway, it's good to see you both."

"Speaking of, I found one of your portfolios back at home; you must have forgotten it, when you left last Saturday. I wasn't sure if you needed it, so I brought it along." Henry said as he sat down on the sofa next to his wife. "I left it in the car; I'll go and get it if you need it, sweetheart. Maybe there is something in there that will help tonight." Henry shrugged.

Regina sat down opposite her parents. "It can wait, Daddy. Lunch will be here in a minute." the brunette said.

Henry nodded.

Soon enough, room service had delivered lunch and the Mills Family sat together at the small dining table and ate. The conversation was light hearted and Regina welcomed it as her mind was constantly going over the finer details of tonight.

With lunch finished, Regina left her parents to it as she dealt with some work related calls. Henry and Cora had checked into their room in the same Hotel and were settling in.

Sometime later, a knock rasped over Regina's door. Opening it, her father stood proudly holding the forgotten portfolio. Regina ushered him in and took the portfolio from him. "Daddy, really it's okay. I left this folder because they were just old photos and test pieces I was working on when I lived here."

"Oh okay, well you might as well have a look through it, you never know, something might stand out." Henry shrugged as he followed his daughter through to the dining room table.

Opening the black zipped up portfolio; Regina started to flick through the pages, nothing as yet stood out for her. She turned another page and was going to dismiss that particular photograph altogether but Henry stopped her.

"What is this photograph of, Sweetheart?" Henry said, running his fingers over the black and white photo.

Regina looked and at first wasn't sure but soon realised exactly what it was. Sighing deeply, she looked to her father. "Do you remember when I told you about the little girl who got hit by the out of control car?"

"Yes." Henry looked back to the photograph.

"Well, I had been taking photos of the girl and the falling snow, when I saw the car careering towards her. I threw my camera to the ground and I guess it captured that moment when I was running to her. I'd forgotten all about this photo. At the time I was going to throw it away but I guess I never got around to it." She turned the photo around so it was the right way around.

Henry could now see the distinctive shape of Regina's boot in the background and the road. But he was more interested in the bottom left hand corner. "Is that the snow?" He pointed to where he was looking.

Regina glanced to where he was pointing and nodded. "I'd say so."

"It's beautiful; you can see all of the individual particles that make up the snow. Amazing photography there, sweetheart. Even if it was by accident. " He beamed.

Regina studied the photograph again.

"It shows that the beauty is in the detail." Henry mused.

Regina looked to her father and then back at the photograph. "Do you really think so? It's just an accidental photo. I should have thrown it away."

"Sweetheart, it's stunning. The light, the contrast, the lines and the subject is perfect. Even if it was by accident. Sometimes our greatest achievements happen that way. Just takes a moment and then it's gone. You need to grasp that moment, hold it close to your heart because you may never find it again." Henry said as he took a hold of the photograph. "Use this picture to fill the void on that wall. It could turn out to be your greatest achievement or lead you to something that will be." He handed it back to his daughter and kissed her on the cheek. "I'll see you tonight, sweetheart." And with that Henry silently left Regina's hotel room.

The brunette stood holding the photograph and thought about what her father had said. He could be right or if anything, at least, she'd found something to fill the void on the back wall of the small room. Placing the photo in a protective sheet, Regina finished getting ready for her exhibition.

 **~()~**

Regina arrived at the gallery early enough. The doors wouldn't be open for at least another hour. She'd spoken with the Curator and shown him the photograph that her Father had picked out. The Curator had an idea. Super impose the snow as it really was the feature of the photo. Regina agreed and she worked quickly in one of the back rooms.

Twenty minutes before the opening, Regina hung the photo on the wall and stood back from it. She looked to the curator who nodded in satisfaction and asked what it should be called.

Regina could only think of one thing. "Title it as, The Beauty within." She smiled at the Curator who quickly wrote out a small plaque for it and hung it beside the photograph.

Regina looked to her watch and realised she'd have enough time to take a quick break. Walking though the gallery, Regina headed for the back fire escape. She needed five minutes to catch some fresh air and prepare herself for the schmoozing and absurdity of the critics, media and patrons.

Opening the fire escape door and stepping out into the alley, the cool night air quickly filled her lungs. Taking a deep breath, she slowly started to pace around in tight circles. She could feel her heart beat just that little bit fast and her palms become sweaty. Regina Mills was anxious. The future of her professional career could be determined tonight and although she had disliked this part of her career, she needed it to be a success. So that meant, sucking it up, flashing her infamous smile, schmoozing with the professionals and playing nice, tonight. Every part of her hated it but she knew this was necessary.

Digging deep into the pocket of her tailored trousers, she hoped to pull out a packet of cigarettes, to calm her nerves. Coming up empty handed, she remembered she had quit five months. She could really do with a cigarette right about now. Sighing to herself and taking another deep breath, she looked to the clear night sky. Closing her eyes, she silently said a prayer to a higher power.

After a few moments, she exhaled and opened her eyes. She was now ready.

 **~()~**

The exhibition was going better than was expected and the critics seemed appeased by her work and it was obvious they were welcoming Regina back with open arms. The media were intrigued and applauded each piece. Everyone else that attended admired Regina's bravery to return stronger than before. Henry & Cora Mills were extremely proud of their daughter and at any given chance would boast to anyone who was willing to listen.

Regina's nerves had settled and were long forgotten as she worked the floor, schmoozing with as many people as she could. Even though she hated every minute of it.

Finding herself standing alone at the bar, Regina's thoughts diverted away from the exhibition and rested solely on herself. She really had come a long way in a short amount of time and was amazed to think that everyone here was extremely supportive. With that niggling feeling of self-doubt fading into the background, her consciousness realised that she had needed to experience the spiral of self-destruction for her to rise again, stronger than before.

Perhaps she owed thanks to Mal Draak for leading her down that dark path only to trip, tumble and fall.

"There you are, dear." The distinctive husky voice broke Regina from her reverie.

Her body instantly tensed as she slowly turned around and came face to face with the devil so to speak.

The leggy blonde's wide smile immediately took Regina back to nearly eight months ago and she knew it wouldn't take much persuasion for her to be consumed by that personality once again.

Before she realised what was happening, Mal had embraced her, capturing her lips with a crushing kiss. Pushing the blonde away, Regina couldn't believe what had just happened.

"Oh darling, not the response I was hoping for but I suppose it's justified all the same." Mal smirked.

"What are you doing here, Mal?" Regina frowned.

"I heard you were back in town. And well I couldn't pass up this opportunity to rekindle the fire between us." Mal stepped closer, taking the brunette's hand in her own. "I've missed you, Regina."

Whipping her hand out of the blondes, Regina stepped back, shaking her head, no. She couldn't allow herself to be swept up in the Mal Draak show once again. She had worked too hard to throw it all away again. She knew if she chased the dragon again, than her redemption would have been for nothing. She knew there wouldn't be another second chance.

"I'd rather not rekindle anything with you, Mal." Regina gritted her teeth sharply.

The blonde was taken back by this new version of Regina. The naïve young girl was gone and replaced with this confident woman. But the blonde had her venom and couldn't help but snap back.

"Surely you realise what a mistake it would be to have me as your enemy, dear. I do hold some influence with the right people and it worked well for us then, let us not forget that."

"Oh I remember, Mal. How you used me as your meal ticket for another fifteen minutes of fame. And perhaps it was of some benefit to me but this time around, I will let my work do the speaking for me." She glared at the blonde. "Say Hi to Chloe for me…"

And with that Regina walked away from the dragon, this time for good.

Apart from the incident with Mal, Regina felt that night was a success and she was somewhat elated. She thought about joining the industry hobnobs in celebrating at the after party but instead chose to retire to her hotel room early. She knew tomorrow would be the real test with the public.

 **~()~**

Over breakfast the next morning, her parents couldn't help bring up the incident with Mal. They had been keeping a close eye on their daughter from a safe distance and were somewhat impressed with the confidence, dignity and poise the brunette had displayed. Cora had expressed her concern with that parasite of a woman being in contact with Regina, but their concerns were easily squashed when they witnessed their daughter hold her own against the blonde. They realised in that moment their assistance and guidance wasn't needed anymore. They would always support her but they were now confident Regina was ready to move on with her life.

Regina normally didn't attend the first day of her exhibitions, she had previously chosen to wait a week or so when the hype had died down and she could enjoy the time in relative peace. But she decided, well to be honest, she had no choice really, her working schedule didn't allow her anytime in a week or so, so today was the day or it would be never.

Catching a taxi to the gallery, Regina flicked through the newspaper until she founds the 'Arts Section' and there on the first page was an article by the papers 'arts critic'. Reading the article, Regina felt it was a reasonable account and found herself neither impressed nor disappointed.

On to the next paper.

Flicking to the specific section, the review was a little more positive and Regina couldn't help but smile. Okay so far so good. To be honest, the critics opinions of her work didn't really matter to her, she was far more excited and somewhat nervous about what the public's opinion was going to be.

With the taxi stopping outside the gallery. The brunette had finished reading yet another article about last night's events. This one suggested that perhaps Regina was a one trick pony and last night's exhibition was perhaps a little too late.

Frowning slightly, she folded the paper and handed the driver a small wad of money as she exited the taxi. In that moment she decided that she wasn't going to read any more reviews. Ever.

The only valid opinion would now and forever be that of the public.

Pushing open the gallery door, she took a deep breath and steadied any nerves she may have. She was ready for the public.

* * *

 **A/N - Okay, so let me know what you think so far? With Regina's back story done and dusted, it's now time for the story to start. The next chapter introduces Emma into the mix and personally it was one of my favourite chapters (of this story) to write. Hopefully, the next update shouldn't be to far away. ~ 50sPUGirl**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N - Firstly I'd like to thank everyone who is showing their support for this little ditty. This chapter sees the introduction of Emma into Regina's world and incorporates a 'flashback' from 'Admissions of the Heart'. So from now on the two stories in a way, meld together and hopefully sets up the events that led to 'Admissions of the Heart'. (if that makes sense) Once again, Thank you to every one who has shown support with either a review, favourite or follow. ~50sPUGirl**

* * *

 **CHAPTER FOUR**

With the doors opening to the public at exactly ten o'clock, Regina's anxiety levels were quickly spiraling higher the closer it got to the hour. She needed a distraction and it came in the form of the Curator who needed her to help him complete a few loose ends from the night before.

After working solidly for an hour, Regina glanced at her watch and realised that it was a few minutes to ten. Pushing herself back from the work station, she glanced over at the Curator who was talking enthusiastically to dealer from last night. She caught his eye and in return he gave her a swift thumbs up. The deal was obviously done. With a curt nod and smile, Regina then silently left the office and headed towards the main gallery. She was somewhat curious to see if there was indeed a queue forming outside the gallery like the Curator had speculated there would be.

A sense of hesitation consumed her as she approached the main gallery. She slowed her step until she stopped and steadied her nerves by taking a few deep breathes before continuing. She walked into the main room and stood in the shadows of the far corner, realising two things; she had the perfect view to the outside world and also the darkness provided her with some anonymity.

Through the glass doors, she indeed saw a crowd of people gathering about outside. Taking another deep breath and wring her hands together tightly, she glanced around at all her photographs.

It was time.

The echoing footsteps of someone grew distinctively louder as she looked away from her photographs and back to the public outside. A young dark haired assistant appeared suddenly in the gallery, offering Regina a warm smile before making his way to the oversized glass gallery doors. With a hand poised on the locked doors and another quick glance over to Regina for confirmation, he waited until the brunette offered a smile and quick head nod. She quietly disappeared out of the main room and retreated back to the offices. Once reaching the office, she heard the doors open and the crowd of people spill inside.

Throughout the next few hours when the brunette had a chance she would sneak a peek and see how the exhibition was being received by the public. The steady stream of people suggested that everything was going to plan.

By late-afternoon there was a lull in the public viewings and Regina found this to be a good opportunity to take a break and spend the time viewing the photographs with fresh eyes. She often did this, view her own work impassively and just enjoy the moment of being in a gallery.

Entering the main gallery, she counted about a dozen or so people silently viewing her life's work. Not bad, she thought as she moved steadily around each photograph in the main room. Glancing over to the smaller room, she noticed a young blonde haired woman standing along in the room. The brunette headed towards the room and momentarily paused just outside. The woman seemed deep in thought.

So as not to disturb the woman, Regina then quietly stepped into the room and padded across towards the photograph that her father had suggested. Stopping about six feet from the piece, she took in the photograph. She could finally see what her father was saying. The photo was truly beautiful even if it was an accident.

With her mind wandering back to the day the photograph was taken, Regina didn't notice that the blonde woman was now standing in front of her, looking at the photograph as well.

The blonde woman adjusted and slid her black rimmed glasses off her nose, letting them rest on top of her head as she squinted at the black and white photograph that solely hung in the centre of the brilliant white wall. She couldn't quite make out what it was supposed to be. Inching her face closer to the picture, she stopped, leant back and then finally gave up. As she stepped back, she shook her head in confusion. Rubbing the back of neck as she turned from the photograph she quite literally bumped into someone who was standing behind her.

"Oh god, I'm sorry, my bad." The blonde apologised as she stepped back and focused on the brunette who seemed a little perplexed.

"Not at all, I wasn't aware of you there. I apologise." Regina held her hand over her heart and flashed a sparkling apologetic smile.

The blondes face softened as she blushed and focused on the obvious award winning smile and the most gorgeous brown eyes she'd ever seen. She was an instant mess drowning in those eyes.

"Nah, you're good, totally my fault. I wasn't watching where I was going, suppose it's cos' I was still trying to figure out what the hell that photo was all about." She rambled.

Regina looked past the blonde at the photo and smiled ruefully as she looked back to the blonde.

"The beauty within...it's exploring the idea that the beauty is in the detail."

The blonde's mouth grew slack as her eyes bugged out widely. "Oh come on, really? How can you tell...I meant to me it's just an unfocused blob of.. well...something..it doesn't look like anything really."

Quirking an eyebrow, Regina listened with intrigue as the blonde continued to speak about the photograph but she soon found herself lost in the blondes green eyes that seemed to dance around in front of her as she continued to ramble on. She noticed how young and spirited the blonde seemed and then she noticed that the blondes left iris was actually a shade darker than the right. She wondered if perhaps the blonde realised this little detail about herself. Regina had tuned out to what the blonde was saying but quickly got pulled out of her reverie when the blonde mentioned her name. Lifting her left hand to stop the blonde, Regina spoke. "Sorry dear, I didn't quite catch what you said."

The blonde sighed deeply; she thought she'd lost the brunette some time ago.

"I was saying, I probably could take the same photo with my phone and sell it for a tonne of money ... and live off the spoils. No one would be any the wiser. I find it laughable that this Regina Mills is an up and coming contemporary photographer with photos like this." She comically threw her thumb of her shoulder.

Regina looked at the photo and squinted, pretending to study the photo again. Oh Regina was going to let this blonde have a piece of her mind and educate this poor fool whether she liked it or not. Glancing back at the blonde, she changed her mind in an instant. She liked the honesty that this woman was portraying, it was refreshing to hear someone's real and quite honest opinion instead of the sugar coated reviews and hollow complements like she'd received the night before.

"I'm not saying it's not good, I'm just saying I don't get it." The blonde said as she threw her arms up in the air. "But hey, whatever floats your boat, right?"

Regina chuckled. "Indeed, whatever floats your boat?"

The blonde smiled, nodded and started to walk off. Before Regina knew what was happening, she'd reached out and grabbed the blondes arm. The blonde looked to her for an explanation. Regina felt if she didn't stop this woman from walking off, she knew she'd never see her again.

"Would you like to have a coffee with me? I'd like to hear more of your thoughts on this photographer." Regina smiled.

The blonde blushed as she looked out the door and noticed the obvious self-imposed art critics scrutinised the other photos. The blonde was happy that this gorgeous brunette had asked her for a drink. She wanted nothing more than to spend more time with her. Playing it cool, she gave an indifferent shrug. "Yeah why not, I could do with a change of scenery."

Regina smiled. "Me too..."

They walked together out of the small room and through the main gallery towards the exit. Regina held the door open for the blonde and gestured for her to go first. As the blonde passed her, Regina's mobile started to ring. Reaching deep into her jeans pocket, she fished it out and flipped it open. Although she didn't want to take this call, she knew she needed to. The blonde glanced to the brunette.

"Sorry, I should really take this. How about I meet you in the coffee shop at the end of the block. I should be only be a few minutes." Regina apologised.

The blonde looked in the direction the brunette had pointed to. With a nod as she turned back to Regina. "Okay, see you soon."

Regina watched the blonde walk toward the coffee shop and was out of earshot before she answered the phone.

"Mal…" Regina answered curtly as she turned from the entrance of the gallery and walked back to retrieve her purse from the back offices.

 **~()~**

Pushing open the heavy glass door of the coffee shop, Regina glance around the shop for the blonde and eventually found her sitting in a small booth toward the back of the shop. The blonde was wistfully looking at her mobile and hadn't noticed Regina standing at the front of the shop staring at her. Letting the door swing shut, Regina walked towards her and stopped at the table just as the blonde looked up and smiled at her.

"You're lucky, I was giving you another minute then I was leaving." she playfully said.

"Oh, you make a habit of standing people up?" Regina played along.

The blonde chuckled, "No, it's just I'm very busy, there's two other galleries I need to go and give my opinion on."

Regina smirked. She was quickly becoming fond of this woman. "What would you like?" Regina asked as she reached into her handbag and pulled out her purse, looking at the blonde.

The blonde slid out of the booth, dropping her red leather jacket on the cushioned chair. "Oh no, we're not starting like this, I can pay for my own."

"What are we starting?" Regina frowned, she was confused.

"Whatever this is going to be, eventually..." The blonde winked as she walked past Regina and joined the line of customers.

Smirking to herself, Regina followed the blonde. She was really enjoying the younger woman's company. And what made it feel even more real was the blonde had absolutely no idea who Regina was. It was refreshing to be treated with such normality.

As Regina stood behind the blonde, she started to lose herself in thought. The blondes shoulder length hair shimmered against the light and there was a hint of coconut and vanilla that circulated around the blonde. Was it her perfume or perhaps it was the shampoo and conditioner she used? Regina wasn't sure. She then focused on the defined bicep muscles that strained under the tight fitting black t-shirt. It was obvious that this woman kept herself in good shape. Inching closer to the counter, Regina couldn't help but notice the stone-wash skinny jeans which fitted snuggly over the blondes' pert arse.

Regina came out of her daydream when she heard what the blonde had ordered. Hot chocolate with whipped cream and cinnamon. A drink more associated with little children. The blonde glanced over her shoulder to Regina who seemed bemused.

"What?" Asked the blonde. "I enjoy hot chocolate..." she shrugged.

A wry smile etched over Regina's face. "Whatever floats your boat, dear.."

The blonde narrowed her eyes as she looked to the brunette with suspicion. A shy smirk etched over her lips. She liked the sassiness of this woman. She was able to give back as much as she got. She enjoyed the obvious banter.

Regina ordered and the two waited together until their drinks were served before heading back to the booth.

"I'd like to hear more of thoughts about that photographer Regina Mills. " Regina said, stirring her black coffee. Taking a sip, she looked to the blonde.

The blonde hadn't really followed Regina's work but gave her opinion on the pieces she'd just seen and to say the blonde was very opinionated would be an understatement. Regina not once found the blonde rude but perhaps a little uneducated in such a medium and she would be happy to educate the blonde a little more.

They spoke a little while longer on the subject and then the conversation naturally changed direction. The blonde had mentioned that she had graduated from University and was looking to enter the police force and carry on with her families traditional of being in the forces. Regina found the idea endearing and listened with tenderness as the blonde spoke about her childhood and her family. The blonde revealed that she didn't live in New York but actually Boston, she was staying with a friend of hers for the weekend.

Regina had mentioned that she too wasn't a native New Yorker but had at one time lived here. She was originally from a small town in Maine. But was now back and would be in New York staying for the time being while she figured a few things out. The blonde felt that the brunette was guarded about her past and to be honest she didn't want to push the brunette into a conversation she wasn't comfortable with.

A silence lulled over the pair as they finished their third drink. The blonde looked to the brunette and finally spoke. "So I've spoken in detail about my family, childhood and where I live and I know a little about yourself but I don't actually know your name." She frowned. "I'm Emma Swan by the way."

Regina nodded and smiled. "Well it's nice to meet you, Emma Swan. I am Regina Mills, a photographer who to everyone is considered a genius of sorts but to you a... what did you call me? A laughable wanna be, who is just winging it." she chuckled.

Emma's eyes flew wide before she hid her face behind her hands. "Oh shit!" She mumbled into her hands.

Regina couldn't help but laugh at the endearing blonde. Reaching out and moving Emma's hands from her face, she studied her for a moment.

Emma eventually opened her eyes and could see the brunette was enjoying the torture.

"Oh fuck, fuck, fuck...God I am always doing that, putting my foot in it. I am so sorry, Regina." Emma apologised.

Regina shook her head and chuckled. "It's quite alright, I am glad I finally heard an honest opinion of myself. I am perhaps a little overrated." She shrugged.

Emma studied the brunette for a moment. "You've been enjoying this. Torturing me and then you made your move. Very smooth Mills."

"Oh you have no idea, Miss Swan." Regina countered.

"Fuck..." Emma muttered.

"Language, Miss Swan." Regina smirked.

They hadn't realised how long they had spent in the coffee shop and they both admitted that they didn't want the moment to end but they knew it was inevitable that it would. So with an awkward goodbye and a swap of numbers along with a promise to call one another to set up another "coffee date or real date" they parted ways.

 **~()~**

Regina was alone in her hotel room mulling over a deal that had been proposed to her by a gallery owner the night before. He apparently owned a small gallery in Brooklyn and was excited for Regina to exhibit a smaller collection of her older and also her most recent pieces. The space would be available by mid-summer and she would have exclusive rights to the gallery for the duration. It looked promising and Regina was excited. Things were definitely looking on the up for her. Absent-mindedly she flipped her phone open and closed as she mulled over the idea until her thoughts turned and centred on Emma Swan. Sinking into the sofa, she closed her eyes for a moment and smiled to herself as she evoked the time spent with the blonde. Opening her eyes and looking to her phone for the time, she pondered whether or not it was too late to phone the blonde.

Scrolling through her contacts, she found Emma's name and clicked on it. Pausing, she changed her mind and felt that perhaps a text message would be better. After all it was getting late. Quickly she typed out a message and pushed send. She placed the phone down next to her and started to worry if her message to Emma was too presumptuous. A few minutes passed and her phone beeped. She swiftly picked it up and quietly chuckled to herself at the blonde's reply. In the next moment her phone started to ring. It was Emma.

"You're certainly not backward in coming forward, Mills." Emma said as soon as Regina answered the phone.

The brunette chuckled and flirted back. "Oh, I think you're giving me a run for my money, Miss Swan."

"So, I know you said you were here for the weekend then going back to Boston. I was wondering if perhaps..ahh..um.." Regina stumbled; she'd started to lose her nerve.

Emma chuckled into the phone. "Seriously, you need to work on your technique, Regina. As cute as the stumbling is, just spit it out already."

Regina sighed into the phone as a soft smile crept over her face. "Alright Miss Swan, would you care to meet me for a drink."

"Nahuh, we've had the drink date, it's time to move onto something a little more intimate. Ask me out again." Emma teased.

Regina rolled her eyes, Emma Swan was definitely not a push over and she seemed to have Regina figured out already. "Alright, Emma." She pronounced her name sharply. "Would you like to join me for dinner?"

Silence came from the other end of the phone. Regina knew Emma was still there, she could hear the blonde breathing and then a soft hum came from the blondes end.

"Emma?" Regina prompted.

"Thought you'd never ask, Gina." Emma laughed into the phone.

Regina smiled into the phone. "So?"

"I can be at your hotel in about half an hour. Message me the address." Emma said. "See you soon." Emma hung up sharply. Leaving Regina looking at her phone a little perplexed.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N - Whoa! Another Chapter update in quick succession. Someone is on a roll. ;) To be honest, I wrote this story about a year ago and in that time it was forgotten about, found again, parts rewritten, edited, tweaked and finally got to this stage where I am completely happy with the outcome. ( though before posting each chapter I may have tweaked it a bit more) I'm currently 1/3 the way through writing the sequel and have already started outlining the third story which will complete the Trilogy of stories in what I am calling "Of the heart" series. The next update won't be for another two/three weeks as I'm off on Holidays abroad, next week. No doubt I'll be writing (Always do when I'm on holiday) and be itching to update as soon as I get back. So in the mean time, I hope you enjoy the latest chapter. ~50sPuGirl**

* * *

 **CHAPTER FIVE**

Regina flinched suddenly as a sharp aggressive knock rapped against the hotel suite door. Looking away from her figure in the full length mirror, Regina frowned to herself. Emma couldn't possibly be outside her hotel room, she'd literally only spoken to the blonde minutes ago. It had to be someone else. Room service possibly or a guest knocking on the wrong door. With no follow up call of 'Room Service' Regina ignored the knock and went back to studying her figure in the mirror. The deep purple backless dress wrapped nicely around her svelte frame. Turning slightly, she glanced over her shoulder to the mirror. A mischievous smirk crept over her face; the dress would do just nicely. Emma Swan would be in for a treat.

Another thunderous knock repeated and echoed through the suite. Whoever was knocking, wasn't giving up.

Sighing to herself and rolling her eyes lazily, she padded out of the bedroom and past the living area toward the suite door. Opening it suddenly, she came face to face with her ex-girlfriend, Mal Draak.

"What the fuck!?"

"That's what I intend to do, darling…" Mal drawled, brushing past the brunette as she entered the suite.

Slamming the door shut, Regina stood stock-still against the now closed door. Her brain was frantically trying to catch up with her eyes. "Mal, what the? How the? Why are?"

The leggy blonde casually turned around and leant against the back of the sofa. Rolling her eyes dramatically at the brunette, she spoke. "Oh Regina. It doesn't matter how I know where you are living. All that matters is that this ridiculous charade you're playing stops now."

"Charade?"

The leggy blonde pushed herself off the sofa and sashayed closer to the brunette. "Yes..the little show of defiance you displayed the other night, in front of Mommy and Daddy was…well endearing darling but to have you hang up on me this morning was nothing by juvenile."

"I can assure you…" Regina was cut off by a scoffing Mal.

"Darling, I didn't come here to fight." She predatorily approached Regina. "Just the opposite…"

Crashing her plump lips hard against the brunette's, she unreservedly nipped and tugged at them in hope that the brunette would relent and give into her.

Finding the strength she needed, Regina shoved Mal off of her and wiped her bruised marked lips. "How dare you!"

"I understand you being upset with me about the whole Chloe debacle. But be rest assured I have no intention of making that mistake again.." She mused, mostly for herself. "But Regina I have missed you." She reached for the brunette.

Regina quickly created space between her and the leggy blonde by finding sanctuary on the other side of the room. The sofa and dining table would act as a barricade against her ex-girlfriend's advances. "Mal, did I not make myself clear the other night or even this morning? I want nothing to do with you, ever again."

"We all say things we don't mean, when we're intoxicated." Mal said as she stepped closer to the sofa.

Regina instinctively stood her ground. "I wasn't drunk then or now! Mal, please just leave…" She planted her palms forcefully down on the dining room table.

A silent stand-off loomed over the pair. Both women were not backing down.

A tentative knock rapped against the hotel suite door and broke the stand-off. Regina was the first to look away. It was Emma.

The blonde's eyes drifted from the brunette and onto the door. "It seems you have a guest…"

Regina timidly moved from behind the dining table and headed toward the door but the leggy blonde beat her to it. Swinging the door open wide, Mal stood firmly in the doorway as her eyes drifted disparagingly over the young blonde woman who was looking rather confused.

"Oh sorry. Wrong room.." Emma apologised.

Mal glanced over her shoulder to a furious Regina who was staring back at her.

"She's pretty…and blonde. You always did have a thing for blondes, didn't you Regina.." Mal smirked as she pushed past Emma and carried on down the corridor.

Emma looked from the blonde who was leaving Regina's suite back to the brunette who looked absolutely mortified. Offering an apologetic smile and shrug to the brunette she wasn't sure what was going on and it seemed that Regina didn't either.

Emma Swan was dressed in skinny jeans and a black vest top; her red jacket draped over her arm. In one hand, the blonde held a takeaway bag and in the other a bottle of wine. A lopsided grin morphed over Emma's lips but quickly disappeared as she looked back down the corridor towards the elevators. The leggy blonde was gone. She glanced back to Regina who still hadn't said a word. A look of confusion etched over Emma's face before a frown settled tightly over her pale skin.

"Did I interrupt something?" Emma's voice was meek.

Finally Regina spoke. "No, it's fine Emma.."

The blonde shuffled on the spot and adjusted the takeaway bag in her hand. Well this was awkward.

"Um….Right, well if you want to reschedule, that's cool."

Regina swept her hair out of her face and composed herself. "No, I could really do with the company actually…"

"Okay. So are you gonna tell me what that was all about then?"

Regina shook her head silently and Emma nodded understanding very quickly that the brunette wasn't very forthcoming in discussing private matters.

"Right, so I have an idea, you close the door. I'll knock and we'll start over again."

The brunette chuckled and nodded as she closed the door.

A soft knock rapped against the hotel suite door a moment later. Regina glanced down at her clothes and then looked to the wall mirror by the door. Flicking and ruffling her above the shoulder chestnut brown hair, she twirled on the spot. She hoped Emma liked her dress. Another knock followed and the brunette glanced to it. Oh yeah, Emma was waiting on the other side.

Stepping to the door, Regina opened it wide and revealed a smiling Emma Swan. The smile quickly disappeared as she took in the brunette's attire.

"Oh shit! When you said 'join you for dinner' you meant, go out." Emma said as she looked to her hands. Her gaze finally sucking in the sight of the brunette. "Hi, you look stunning by the way."

Regina blushed slightly. "Well that was the general idea. Hello Emma and thank you."

A moment of awkwardness circulated around them as they stood at the door considering each other. It was Emma who finally said something.

"Um, are you going to invite me in, cos I really need to put these down?" She raised the bag and wine to emphasise her point.

"Oh. Yes, I'm sorry, please come in." Regina stood aside, letting the blonde pass.

Closing the door behind her, Regina couldn't help but let her eyes drift over the blonde's pert arse as she followed her into the suite. Raising her eyebrows in appreciation, she watched the blonde bend over the table and place the items down. _Hmmm, she definitely works out._ Regina thought to herself as Emma turned around and looked to the brunette who had a strange look on her face.

"I mean, if you want to go out to eat. Regina, are you okay? "Emma asked as she curiously looked at the brunette.

Regina shook her head and focused on the blonde. "Um, sorry you were saying?"

"Go out to eat, I can totally get rid of this." Emma said.

"No! No, it's alright, actually I prefer to stay in and since you went to all this trouble to get us something..." Regina said as she moved closer to the blonde and picked up the bottle of wine reading the label; she smiled. "Although I don't drink alcoholic beverages, this is a fantastic choice Miss Swan to go with..." she looked to the takeaway bag. "Greasy burgers and fries."

Emma feigned hurt as she opened the bag and pulled out the containers. "Burgers, really? What do you take me for...this is the best Italian take away in New York or so I've been told..." Emma shrugged. "Burgers are for when we've been dating for a while and are comfortable with each other." she smirked.

"A little presumptuous aren't we, dear." Regina teased.

Emma smirked. "I may have been told that once or twice today already. Why not go for the hat-trick. " She winked, plucking the bottle of wine out of the brunette's hand and went in search for a corkscrew.

 **~()~**

With empty takeaway containers and the wine bottle littered over the dining table, it signalled the end to dinner. The pair had retired to the sofa sitting casually close together, their shoulders gently touching one another whilst they talked. Regina lent forward and poured herself and Emma a glass of the non-alcoholic apple cider she insisted the blonde try.

Handing Emma her glass, Regina spoke. "The recipe for this cider has been handed down in my family. It has a certain kick to it."

The blonde clinked her glass against the brunette's and then downed the cider in one go. "Gahhhh. Not a kick...That's a one, two, punch."

Regina chuckled "It'll put hair on your chest."

Laughing to herself, Emma topped up her glass and lent back into the sofa. Bringing the glass to her lips, she decided sipping the amber liquid was a better option than gulping it down in one go.

Silence swirled between them both as were lost in their thoughts.

Regina glanced to the blonde and smiled. "I've had a lovely time." she mused.

The blonde lowered her glass and looked to the brunette. "Uh oh, is this your way of saying this date is over?"

Regina quirked an eyebrow. "No, I was just stating how I felt. But if you need to go." She looked at her watch, noticing it was five to twelve. "I understand, it's quite late."

Emma placed her glass on the coffee table and looked to the brunette. "I'm not sure if I want to go.. _ever_...I mean...just yet. I've had a lovely time as well."

Regina reached for the blonde's hand that was balled in a fist over her jean covered legs. Entwining their fingers, she looked to the blonde. "Don't go then. I mean, you've had a lot to drink and well it wouldn't be wise for you to be walking the streets at this time. Anything could happen..." Regina was rambling but was cut off by soft lips pressed over hers. Pulling back, she looked to the blonde.

"Sorry, you were rambling and I have wanted to do that all night ever since I walked in here and well you did just sort of suggest I should stay because it's not.." This time it was Emma who was interrupted by soft lips against her own.

The kiss deepened and fingers started to thread their way through blonde and brunette hair, finally both women leant back from the kiss.

"That was me asking you to stay the night." Regina smirked.

Emma rubbed her chin and looked to the brunette, smirking. "Okay, since you insist."

Regina stood, pulling the blonde to her feet and casually led her to the bedroom. As she pushed open the bedroom door, she could feel Emma's resistance. "What is it, Emma?" She said, turning to face the blonde.

Frowning slightly as she waited for the blonde to respond, Regina noticed that Emma's focus was on the Queen sized bed.

"Um, okay, here's the deal. I don't sleep with people on the first date." Emma's voice hitched slightly.

"Technically it's the second..."

Emma rolled her eyes and sighed. "You know what I mean. Perhaps I should go. I mean." She started to look anxious and was trying hard not to offend the brunette.

Cupping the blonde's cheek, Regina leant in and kissed the pale pink lips again. "Emma it's okay, we don't have to do anything until you are ready. If that is what you want? We can just sleep in the bed, like adults. I'm sure I can resist you a little longer." she chuckled lightly.

Emma sighed and then blushed. "Okay, I'd like that."

"Good, it's settled then." Regina replied as she pulled Emma into the room and closed the door.

 **~()~**

Regina huffed as she woke, an elbow was poking into her ribs and it was becoming increasing uncomfortable. Shifting her body back slightly, she lifted her head and looked to the digital alarm clock. It was a little after ten o'clock in the morning. Lowering her head, she huffed again softly to herself.

"If you need to be somewhere, I can leave." Emma murmured as she turned over and faced the brunette, embracing her around the waist. The blonde's fingers played with her the elastic waist band of the silk pyjama pants.

"No, it's okay. But I do need to be somewhere later. As for now, I just want to stay like this." Regina smiled as she wrapped her arms around the blonde's waist, pulling her closer. Her fingers traced over the small of Emma's back that wasn't covered by the black vest top.

Emma smiled as she leant closer and let her lips ghost over Regina's. She inhaled sharply as the brunette increased the scraping against her back. Emma suddenly captured the plump lips and pulled the brunette until she was straddling her.

A muffled chuckle vibrated from Regina's lips as she released from the kiss and sat upright. "Emma?"

"Regina?" Emma countered as she slid her hands down over the brunette's hips and then back up towards the shadowing outline of the brunette's breasts. She wanted nothing more than to rid Regina of her pyjamas top and feel what she knew would be soft silky skin under her fingers.

Regina took the initiative and traced her hands down over Emma's covered breasts, stopping when the material ended just about the mid-riff. Playing with the hem of the vest top, she cautiously slid her fingers underneath and felt the toned abs. Emma squirmed under the touch and started to buck her hips, causing Regina to smirk a little. She'd found Emma's ticklish spot.

"hmmm.." Regina mused as she removed her fingers from under the top. She leant down, captured the blondes pale lips and then pulled away sharply.

Emma whimpered at the loss of contact as she tried to pull herself up and resume kissing the brunette.

Dodging Emma's attempt, Regina slid off the blonde and momentarily sat beside her on the bed before she got up. "I shouldn't start something, we can't finish..." she mused, turning to the blonde with a hint of sadness in her eyes before walking out the room.

Emma was left perplexed, frustrated and at the same time appreciative of the respect Regina had shown her. Although she could have kicked herself.

 _The gorgeous brunette was practically throwing herself at you._ Emma said to herself as she flopped back onto the pillow and silently cursed to herself. _God damn you and your rules._ Pushing back the covers, she followed the brunette out to the living area.

Regina was busy gathering the takeaway containers together to throw away when Emma entered. She automatically picked up the empty bottles and glasses and followed the brunette into the small kitchen area.

As Regina rinsed off the containers under the tap, Emma dropped the bottles into the small bin and handed the glasses to the brunette. Giving them a quick rinse, Regina placed them on the draining board and dried off her hands on the small hand towel. A natural sense of domesticity fell between them and Emma realised that she wanted more of it.

Regina turned to the blonde as she leant against the counter. "When do you leave for Boston?"

"About lunch time." Emma replied as she copied the brunette's stance, leaning against the opposite counter. "Well that's when the train leaves…" she shrugged.

Regina nodded and sighed. She didn't want this to end. "I have an appointment at the same time."

"On a Sunday? Wow that must be some doctor." Emma mused, giving a low whistle.

Regina chuckled. "Not a doctor's appointment. An appointment with an Estate agent. I need an apartment here in New York."

Emma remained quiet for a moment as she thought about what Regina just said. "So you're moving back here permanently then? I kind of got the impression you lived in Maine."

Regina regarded the blonde for a moment as she tried to answer the question. "Long story, short. I am living in Maine at the moment but circumstances have changed and I'm looking to move here." Regina wasn't ready to share the more intimate details of her life just yet with the blonde. That would be a story for another time if and when they were closer in this new found relationship. Was it a relationship? friendship? companionship? Surely none of the above as they had only met the day before and technically been on a very long date. So technically they were dating.

"Oh..." Emma conceded as she looked to the brunette. She had a feeling there was more to what Regina was letting on and it seemed she wasn't ready to divulge more details of her life just yet. Slapping her thighs, Emma felt it was time to leave.

Regina looked to Emma curiously before following the blonde out of the kitchen area and watch the her disappear into the bedroom, only to return a few minutes later, now dressed. Regina moved to the blonde.

"So..." Emma mused.

"So..." Regina countered.

They both chuckled at the obvious awkwardness before Emma pulled Regina into an embrace.

"Thank you for dinner last night and the coffee yesterday morning. I've enjoyed every moment." Emma said. "And just for the record, I'm sorry about interrupting you and…" she paused. "Your friend." She conceded.

This was the first and only time Emma brought up the leggy blonde who had left Regina's suite suddenly last night. Emma felt there was more to that story then what the brunette was willing to share. The situation had been awkward enough then and she still felt awkward and confused about it now.

Regina decided not to mention or acknowledge Mal Draak. As far as she was concerned, Mal had overstepped the mark this time. But she would deal with her another time. "Me too, I've had a great weekend. Thank you."

Emma smiled as she captured the brunette's lips once again. She whimpered softly into the kiss and was reluctant to let it end. As they leant back from the embrace, the couple stared at each other until Regina cupped the blonde's cheeks and stroked her fingers down either side before dropping her hands to her shoulders and letting them drape over the slightly taller blonde.

It was obvious that neither wanted to let go or even let this moment end.

Emma dipped her head; reluctantly she led the brunette to the hotel suite door. Opening the door with one hand, she turned back to the brunette.

"Perhaps, I could come back to New York and we could do this again." Emma tested the waters.

The brunette nodded. "Or I'll visit Boston..."

Emma smiled. "I'd like that."

This time, Regina leant into the blonde and captured the pale pink lips, tugging at the bottom lip. This time, she whimpered as she let go and lost herself in the most beautiful green eyes she'd ever seen.

"Ring me when you get back to Boston, so I know you arrived safely." The brunette said as she stepped back to hold the door open for Emma.

"You can count on it, Gina." Emma chastely kissed the brunette's cheek as she stepped back into the corridor and slowly walked away from the brunette.

"I hate that name..." Regina called out, stepping into the corridor.

"No you don't..." Emma turned and winked before continuing towards the elevators.

 **~()~**

Regina's appointment with the Estate Agent was productive and everything was now set in motion. They would take care of everything and would keep in contact with the brunette when a property was available. Afterwards, she found herself standing at the large heavy glass door leading to the coffee shop where Emma and herself had enjoyed their time yesterday. Without thinking she entered and glanced to the booth that they had sat at. It was occupied by a couple who were in deep conversation. Ordering a coffee, she glanced over to the booth again; the couple seemed oblivious to the outside world. Smiling to herself, she wondered if this was how she and Emma had been perceived yesterday. Taking a sip of her coffee, she exited the shop and stood for moment on the sidewalk contemplating what she should do now. She had the rest of the afternoon to herself.

One thought came to mind, if she was going to move back to New York, she needed to reacquaint herself with the city. Peering into her handbag at her camera, she took another sip of coffee before crossing the street and heading towards Central Park.

Emma had boarded the train and sat down in a seat next to the window, placing her small suitcase on the seat opposite her. Clutching the glossy exhibition booklet she had bought yesterday after her coffee date with Regina, she fleetingly glanced out the window and then back to the booklet. She started to flick through and eventually her thoughts were lost in the image of a certain brunette photographer.

The train shunted forward, causing Emma to look up from the booklet and over to the platform. She was now on her way home to Boston. Glancing at her phone, she almost wished that the brunette would ring and suggest that she stay a little longer. Because she totally would. She'd do something dramatic like jump off the moving train and run all the way back to Regina's hotel, bang on the door until the woman answered.

The brunette had captured her interest from the start and Emma hoped for more. Shaking her head with such a nonsensical and hopeful thought, she glanced back out the window as the train travelled away from the city and a certain brunette photographer.

* * *

 **P.S - Thank you to everyone for the support shown, It's most appreciated. ~50sPUGirl**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N - Aww just a nice fluff filled chapter about our two girls. Enjoy.**

* * *

 **CHAPTER SIX - IMPRESSIONS OF THE HEART**

Over the next two weeks, the women had been in contact with one another via phone call or text message constantly. Sometimes their phone calls would last a couple of hours, in the morning, afternoon or late in the evening when either one of them had trouble sleeping.

Regina was still residing in the hotel and had met up with her estate agent a couple of times to view apartments but what she'd been shown so far was far from adequate. She was quickly growing frustrated with it all.

Emma had enrolled into the academy and had taken on a part time job as a bails bond person to earn a little extra money on the side. While Regina continued with her photography, her exhibition was coming to an end and the public's interest had grown in that time. She was slowly becoming a household name. She had visited the gallery once or twice since opening day to keep a watchful eye on her exhibition and take up the curator's generous offer to use one of the back offices for her work until she found herself a studio.

As for a second date or technically a third date as Regina would remind the blonde, that hadn't happened as yet. Both women were seemingly busy with their lives and they were finding it hard to synchronise their schedules; so for the mean time it was phone calls and text messages as often as possible.

 **~()~**

With the exhibition now over; the process of taking down the pieces begun. Regina worked with the curator and his small team of assistants to empty the small gallery and store the pieces away in the basement of the gallery until Regina had her own studio.

Walking into the small room of the gallery, Regina's attention drew to the photograph that had been the catalysis of her and Emma's relationship. Standing in front of it for a moment she thought about a lot of things, her life before the photograph was taken and the one she was now living which included Emma Swan. A bittersweet smile etched over her face as she stepped forward and took the photograph down; turning to find the curator standing silently just inside the room.

"Peter, this is the last one." She said, glancing around to make sure no other piece had been forgotten. "It's to go with the others in storage."

"Oh actually, I had enquiry about this photograph. I was meant to phone you at the time, I'm sorry, I forgot." Peter apologised as Regina joined him at the door and they continued through to the back offices together.

"I'm not sure if I want to sell this one. Was it a dealer making the enquiry?" Regina asked, as they approached the office.

Peter shook his head. "A member of the public, if I remember correctly."

"hmmm.." Regina mused.

"I have the details in the office, if you want to take a look." He gestured for the brunette to enter first.

Regina was a little sad to think that this photograph wouldn't be amongst her collection but at the same time curious to see who wanted it. Leaning it against the wall, she took a seat at Peter's desk.

Peter found the enquiry details amongst his paper work and handed it to the brunette as he sat down at his desk opposite her.

"If you do want to sell it, I'll be happy to set the sale up for you, Regina."

A smile crept over her face as Regina glanced at the details. It had been Emma Swan who had enquired about the piece. She looked up to Peter and spoke. "That won't be necessary; I'll contact them myself..." She folded the piece of paper and dropped it in her handbag.

 **~()~**

With a rare weekend free from any work obligations, Regina realised she had the perfect excuse to visit a certain blonde. Packing for the weekend and organising a last minute flight and hotel booking, she closed the door to the hotel suite and wheeled her luggage towards the lifts. With the securely wrapped framed photograph tucked under her arm, she was off to Boston for the weekend.

Newark Airport on a Friday night was busy, business men and women flying out for the weekend, families off on their vacations and so on and so forth.

Checking her luggage in, Regina waited in the departure lounge for her flight. Within the next hour or so she would be in Boston and on route to seeing Emma. To say she was a little nervous was an understatement and she hoped she wasn't overstepping the mark with this surprise visit.

As she looked up from her novel to the display board for the umpteenth time, she noticed her flight had finally been called. She gathered her possessions together and strolled off towards the gate.

Sitting down in her allocated seat and adjusting the seatbelt over waist, she congratulated herself for opting for the extra leg room. With a deep sigh, she peered out of the small cabin window into the New York night sky.

Not long now.

Regina arrived in Boston just over an hour later. The wrapped framed photograph tucked under her arm as she pulled her suite case behind her and headed towards the exit. Passing through the doors, she noticed the long queue for the taxis. She was desperate to see the blonde but she really didn't have any other option. So, with a deep sigh, she strolled over to the queue and joined the end of the line, waiting patiently for a taxi. After a few minutes, her mobile started to ring. It was Emma.

Smiling as she answered the call, she inched closer to the front of the queue.

"Hey, just a quick call. I have a spare five minutes." Emma said. "Where are you, I hear traffic?"

Regina glanced around; yes it did seem quite noisy. "Just waiting for a taxi, you?

"Ahh, well, I'm sitting in my boss's car, waiting for a mark. The exciting life of bail bonds, hey?" Emma chuckled.

Regina smiled into the phone. "You'll have to fill me in some time."

"Oh I will, someday..." flirted back.

Chuckling softly, Regina moved to the top of the queue. She glanced over her shoulder as a taxi approached the rank. "Listen, what time do you finish, tonight?"

"Um, well technically anytime, but I'm gonna give this one another ten minutes and then I'm off home, why?" Emma peered out of the driver's side window to the apartment block. There was still no sign of life from the apartment block.

"Good, I'll contact you in about half an hour then. My taxi is here now."

"Oh, Okay. Yeah sure, I'll be home by then." Emma twisted her wristwatch around and noted the time.

"Good, okay I've got to go." Regina said as she waited for the taxi driver to open the trunk. "Bye for now."

"Bye. I'll talk to you soon." Emma replied as she Regina ended the call.

Placing her phone back into her handbag, Regina helped the driver place her case and parcel into the trunk. Once it was slammed shut, Regina opened the back passage door and got in.

With a slam of his door, the taxi driver looked into his rear-vision mirror. "Where to lady?" his broad Boston accent echoed throughout the car.

Regina handed him the slip of paper with Emma's address on it.

"Sure thing." The taxi driver muttered as he pulled out from the taxi rank and left the airport.

Regina's plan to surprise the blonde was coming together just perfectly.

 **~()~**

Emma lived in Brookline which was thirty minutes from the airport on a good day. Although Regina had been to Boston before when she had been in University, she'd never been to Brookline. Her interest piqued as the city skyline changed shaped and transformed into more of a suburban environment but the effects of traveling late started to take its toll on the brunette. Stifling a persistent yawn and wishing for a strong coffee, Regina hoped that they were nearly there. It wasn't long after that that the driver turned off the main road into Emma's street and started to slow down as he glanced to both sides of the street looking for house numbers. Regina copied the driver's actions, glancing out the back windows at the passing houses and apartment buildings. She kind of liked the area, well from what she could see in the dark, really.

The taxi slowed and pulled sharply to the curb before coming to a complete stop. Glancing at the amount, Regina pulled a face. A little steep to be honest but totally worth the money spent. Especially when the blonde sees Regina standing on her door step. Respectively the brunette and driver got out the taxi and walked around to the popped open trunk. Pulling the suite case and parcel out, the driver wished Regina a good night as he slammed the trunk shut. Regina handing over the fare to the driver who nodded in appreciation before getting back into his vehicle.

Moving to the sidewalk, the brunette watched as the taxi pulled out and continued on down the road until it was out of sight. Turning to the three story brownstone apartment behind her, Regina smiled widely. So this is where Emma lived.

Wheeling her luggage to the stairs and lifting it up as she ascended the small set of concrete stairs, Regina glanced at the small intercom control. Finding Emma's name, she pushed button and stepped back waiting for it to be answered.

Not long after, a crackling "Hello?" came over the speaker.

"Got a delivery for E. Swan. Needs a signature." Regina tried to disguise her voice.

"Um, yeah sure...You UPS?" Emma replied.

"Yes Mam." Regina tried not to laugh.

"Ok, cool. Third floor, last door at the end." Came the reply.

The door buzzed open and Regina pushed it wide as she entered. As she started walking up the stairs, she really felt like cursing the blonde for living on the third floor. After struggling with her luggage and parcel for three flights of stairs, Regina needed to rest for a moment before she continued. As she approached the last door, she smoothed her hair down and straightened her clothes, she couldn't let Emma see her flustered like this. Rolling her shoulders and composing herself, she knocked on the door a few times as she called out "UPS". Shuffling back slightly, she waited for the door to open. She could hear Emma approaching the door. The sound of bolts and locks unlocking, alerted Regina to Emma's proximity. Her heart skipped a beat as the door opened slowly only a quarter of the way before Emma's head popped around it.

"Surprise!" Regina smiled.

Emma's eyes went wide and so did her smile as she swung the door wider, revealing herself in only a tight white vest top and ruby red underpants and a yellow toothbrush in hand.

"Regina! What the fuck? You're here!"

"Language." Regina smirked.

"Sorry." Emma apologised. "But seriously, how is it your here and not in New York? Not that I don't mind, of course."

"Well if you be so kind to invite me in, I'll explain..." Regina chuckled.

"Yeah sure, sorry." Emma said as she moved aside letting the brunette into the apartment. Closing the door behind her, Emma turned to the brunette and smiled.

"It's great to see you!" She pulled the brunette into a hug and tentatively kissed the brunette's cheek and leant out the embrace.

"You too, Emma." Regina smiled as she wheeled her suite case out of the way and placed the package and handbag down beside it.

Emma shook her head; she couldn't believe the brunette was here, in Boston, in her apartment. "How did you get my address?" Emma said as she took a hold of the brunette's hand and led her to the couch. Folding her leg under the other as she sat, she patted the cushioned seat beside her.

Regina sat down beside the blonde and looked to her. "Well, actually I have something for you." She stood and picked up the wrapped package and held it out to the blonde.

"For me?" Emma questioned as she looked at the parcel.

Regina nodded as she sat back down next to the blonde.

Emma started to un-wrap the parcel, discarding the brown cardboard box and the bubble wrap on the floor beside her. Looking at the photograph, she smiled sheepishly at the brunette. "The photo." she mused.

Regina nodded. "I found out that you were interested in it, so...I figured I'd deliver it to you."

Emma smiled. "Thank you."

Regina moved closer to the blonde and took it off her. Cupping the blondes chin, she leant in and kissed the pale pink lips. With the kiss deepening, the need for air was overwhelming. Leaning back, she spoke. "It's my pleasure, Emma."

The blonde blushed. "Oh no, the pleasure is all mine."

It was Regina's turn to blush now.

They sat together on the couch for a few moments and looked at the photograph. The one that had started whatever this was turning out to be.

"Where are you staying?" Emma asked, glancing at the brunette's luggage.

"A hotel in the Back Bay." Regina felt Emma take her hand and entwine their fingers.

The blonde shook her head. "No."

"No?" Regina questioned.

"No, you're staying with me." Emma smiled as she let go of the brunette's hand and walked to where Regina left her luggage and wheeled it in to her bedroom.

 **~()~**

Waking to an empty bed, Regina sighed as she ran her hand across to where Emma had been next to her all night. Feeling a sense of loss, she lifted her head and glanced around the room. Where was the blonde? Pushing back the covers, Regina slipped out the bed and went in search of her. She wasn't in the lounge area. An inquisitive 'hmmm' passed her lips as she walked towards the kitchen.

A note was left on the refrigerator.

 _ **"Gina, I've gone out for a run. Make yourself at home. The coffee machine is temperamental; give it a tap on the top if it doesn't work straight away. Be back soon. By the way Good morning! - Emma."**_

Then there was a crudely drawn smiley face at the bottom.

Grinning to herself, the brunette turned and found the coffee machine sitting in the corner of the counter top. Pushing the button, she waited for it to start brewing the coffee. Realising nothing was happening, she tapped it lightly on the top and the machine worked straight away.

Success!

Opening and closing cupboard doors in succession, Regina was on the hunt for a mug. Eventually she found the right cupboard and placed it beside the coffee machine.

Ten minutes later, Regina was sitting on the sofa cradling the steaming mug of black coffee as she read her novel.

She had of course snooped around the apartment in that time whilst she waited for the coffee to brew. How could she not, she was a naturally curious person. Starting in the bathroom, she tentatively opened the small glass cabinet, nothing unusual in there and then moved onto the lounge. Taking her time, she glanced at the small framed photographs that were scattered around the room. The same pixie-haired brunette woman featured in several photos and Regina wondered who she might be. Perhaps a friend? Ex-girlfriend? Sister? The similarities were uncanny. Regina also noticed the lack of ornaments. It was obvious that Emma wasn't into such things and although the apartment seemed homely it lacked love and attention. Perhaps Emma had only moved here and still was to unpacking everything.

Moving on to what was obviously a spare bedroom; Regina opened the door and walked in. The room consisted of a bookcase, novels, factual and a lot of educational material filled a few shelves. A desk sat by the window and was littered with what was obviously material from the Police Academy. A laptop was open in the centre but switched off. Regina then noticed the two framed photographs on the window sill. The pixie cut brunette woman featured again with Emma but a dirty blonde haired man was to the left of Emma. Emma was dresses smartly and they were all smiling widely for the camera but she noticed that Emma looked almost a little embarrassed.

Regina turned her attention to the other photo. Emma and a brown haired woman sat closely together smiling into the camera. They were both in bikinis and it was obvious they were on holiday somewhere exotic Regina rationalised as the beach behind them was white and the water turquoise blue. Emma looked happy. Regina wondered if this was one of Emma's ex's.

As she turned from the photo, she wondered if the coffee had been brewed yet. Fleetingly she contemplated about snooping around Emma's bedroom but felt perhaps that was going a little too far. Making her way back through the modest sized apartment, she figured she might as well read some more of her novel until Emma's return.

Turning the page, Regina heard a key go into the apartment door and it slowly open. She glanced towards the door as Emma entered and closed the door behind her. Emma's hair was pulled into a tight pony tail and her running clothes drenched in sweat. Regina was able to see just how athletic Emma's body was and let's just say the snug fitting clothes didn't leave much for the imagination.

"Hey, good morning. Have you been up long?" Emma asked as she strolled over the wooden flooring and placed her water bottle down on the coffee table and flopped down beside the brunette.

"Morning. No, not long, I found the coffee machine." Regina smiled showing Emma the mug.

"Good. Sorry I wasn't here when you woke up. I'm an early riser and like to go for a run first thing in the morning." Emma said, kicking her trainers off and crossing her legs under her to get comfortable on the sofa.

"It's alright, I've kept myself occupied." Regina showed Emma her novel.

Reaching for the book, Emma plucked it out of Regina's hands and looked to the cover before turning it over and read the blurb. "Oh a crime novel! Good choice. I have a bookcase full of em'." Emma smiled.

Regina wanted to say she already knew but remained silent.

"Well I have no plans for the day, so I'm all yours." Emma smiled, leaning back into the sofa and taking Regina's hands in hers and rubbed her thumb over the back of the brunette's hand.

"Well this was a spare of the moment trip for me. I haven't got anything planned either." Regina mused.

"Cool." Emma smiled. "Have you been to Boston before?"

Regina nodded. "Yes when I was in University. But I don't remember much of it."

"Okay...I've got a plan.." Emma said, slapping her thighs. "But first we need to get dressed, then breakfast.."

"No..." Regina smirked.

Emma looked to the blonde. "No? She questioned.

"No. First you need to kiss me, than we can do what you said." Regina smiled shyly.

Emma narrowed her eyes as she thought about what the brunette had said. Uncrossing her legs and turning to the brunette, she leant forward and stroked her fingers down either side of her cheeks before cupping the brunette's face. Regina nuzzled into the blondes touch and leant forward until their foreheads touched. Gazing into each other's eyes and then without warning, Emma captured the brunette's plump pink lips. The kiss deepened and then suddenly, Emma pulled back. Regina's whimpered at the loss of contact as she opened her eyes and saw Emma kneeling on the couch. Swinging her leg over the brunette's thighs, she rested on her knees and draped her arms over Regina's shoulders. She leant forward and captured the most beautiful smile she'd ever seen. Deepening the kiss again, she pressed her body into Regina's. Emma quirked an eye brow when she felt Regina's hands cup her arse. Continuing her assault on the brunette's lips, she nipped at her bottom lip as she pushed open Regina's mouth, slipping her tongue deep inside. With tongues meeting, dancing and exploring each other, she felt Regina's hands leave her arse and travel up and under her tight fitting running vest.

Regina raked her fingers down over Emma's back until she found the waistband of the blonde's three quarter running shorts. Tracing her fingers along the band, Regina inched them slowly underneath causing the blonde to arch her back and let out a low guttural moan as Regina nipped at the blonde's lips.

Regina was taken aback that she couldn't feel any panty line as her fingers explored further. Quirking an eyebrow and humming with approval, she tugged down at the shorts until the blondes pale pert arse was exposed. Cupping at the pale cheeks, she raked her fingers over the soft skin causing Emma to moan in satisfaction. This was getting dangerously close to something else.

Without warning, Emma leant back and looked into the brunette's desire filled eyes. She could see the brunette wanted nothing more than to take the blonde right there and then.

"You know I have this rule." Emma whispered.

"Yes." Regina replied disappointedly.

"Well strictly speaking, we're about to go on our third date and well..."

"You want to slow things down." Regina finished for the blonde.

Emma could see the brunette was upset. She needed to fix the frown that was appearing over her face. She couldn't stand to see the brunette upset.

"Don't get me wrong, I'd love nothing more to ravish and worship that beautiful body of yours on this sofa. But I need to 'woo' you the right way. I think you deserve to be wooed and swept off your feet first before I ravish you and ..."

"Emma..." Regina interrupted the blonde.

"Yes?" Emma questioned.

"Shut up..." Regina smiled as she leant forward and kissed the blonde. "You're already wooing me the right way."

 **~()~**

Mid-afternoon came and the two women sat in Copley Square enjoying a drink in a bar. Emma had shown Regina all the tourist attractions that Boston had to offer and was quickly running out of things to show the brunette. The conversation was flowing freely and they seemed not to run out of things to say. As they finished their drinks, Emma suggested that they go to restaurant for something to eat. She knew of a place that Regina may like and well Emma had being meaning to try it out. Leaving the bar and strolling hand in hand towards the Back Bay. Emma expressed her affection for the area because of its narrow cobbled pedestrian streets, different boutiques and the bohemian feel of the place. Regina was starting to feel affection to the area too as they walked deeper into the area.

As they turned into a narrow street, Regina stopped and let go of the blonde's hand. Something piqued her interest. Emma turned back to see what Regina was looking at. Regina was peering into a window watching an artist busily working on a painting. She was lost in the moment and didn't notice that Emma had stepped up behind her and was looking over her shoulder into the window. Feeling two strong arms wrap themselves around her waist, Regina instantly sunk into the embrace as she felt the blondes body pressing into her back. The embrace was drenched with security and Regina allowed herself to relax into it, embracing Emma's warmth as it encased her.

"She's good..." Emma murmured into Regina's ear as she nodded towards the window.

"Her work is inspiring." Regina mused.

Emma nodded as she nuzzled into the brunette's chestnut brown hair. Kissing the hair, Emma moved her head slightly as she found Regina's nape and placed a soft kiss on the skin under her ear. Regina responded to the kiss and tilted her head allowing the blonde to explore her neck further. A smile crept over her face as she felt the blonde unconsciously tracing her fingers over her stomach and up to her breasts before traveling back to her waist.

Oh god, this was pure torture for Regina. Her heart fluttered as Emma's kisses continued down her nape Regina moaned in response.

Emma suddenly stopped what she was doing and moved away from the embrace. Turning to the Emma, Regina looked at her questionably.

"Sorry, I'm not usually this tactile on dates...but with you I can't seem to control myself." Emma blushed.

Regina chuckled. "I'm having a hard time too, Emma. But I will wait until you're ready for something more."

Emma nodded and took a hold of the brunette's hand. Kissing her knuckles, she entwined their fingers and continued walking to the restaurant.

 **~()~**

Once seated in the restaurant, the conversation continued as they waited to be served.

"So any luck with finding a studio, I remember you saying you're getting frustrated because nothing is adequate." Emma picked up her glass of wine and took a sip.

Regina lowered her glass of water to the table. "No there's nothing at the moment. My agent has said the market is slow at the moment. Thankfully the gallery are allowing me to do my work there but I seriously need to find something soon. I need my own space."

Emma nodded. "How about the apartment hunting?"

Regina shook her head. "They are all too small and overpriced."

"Have you thought about a different location? I mean not in Manhattan at all, perhaps Jersey, Brooklyn or the Bronx."

"I've looked in Brooklyn, there was a potential apartment but someone else put an offer in and it was accepted." Regina shrugged.

The waiter appeared and asked for their order. Regina went first and ordered Chargrilled Chicken with a warm salad. The waiter then turned to Emma who ordered a gourmet burger as she winked to the brunette. Regina laughed to herself and glanced to the waiter. "Actually, can I have the same?" Raising his eyebrows in wonderment, the waiter eventually nodded and silently walked off back to the kitchen.

"So we're on the Burger date, then." Regina smirked.

"You bet your sweet arse, we are." Emma smiled widely.

Regina shook her head in amusement; she was growing fonder of the blonde more and more.

They continued to chat through dinner and enjoy the fancy gourmet burgers. Leaving the restaurant with a doggy bag each, they wandered back to where they could catch a taxi back to Emma's place.

 **~()~**

Sunday was spent lazing about in Emma's apartment because the weather had thrown a curve ball and was now raining heavily. The two had alternated from the bedroom to sofa through-out the day, either napping or watching old black n' white movies on the television. Regina cooked them dinner and they fell asleep on the sofa snuggled together.

Monday morning came and so did the realisation that Emma needed to attend the academy and Regina needed to fly back to New York. The mood was sombre as the couple really didn't want the other to leave.

Regina had all her luggage ready and waiting at the front door of the apartment. The women were sat cuddling on the sofa.

Emma was playing with a button on Regina's jacket. "I don't want you to go." she pouted.

"Oh darling, I don't want to either. I've had a lovely weekend, thank you." Regina leant into the blonde and nuzzled into her blonde hair.

Emma brought her hand up, threading her fingers through the chestnut hair. Kissing the side of Regina's head, she spoke. "Tell me, I'll see you soon."

"You'll see me soon." Regina chastely kissed the blonde and they mirrored each other with a wide smile before pouting when they heard a horn blow. It had to be the taxi for Regina.

Standing together, Regina reached for her handbag and slipped it slowly over her shoulder as made her way to the front door. Emma opened the door and took a hold of Regina's suit case, wheeling it down the landing as the brunette followed behind. The women silently decended down the three flights of stairs to the entrance of the apartment building. Pushing open the door, she allowed Regina to go out first. Lugging the suit case down the concrete stairs and to the taxi, she allowed the taxi driver to take it off her and place it in the trunk.

Regina was standing at the open passenger door, holding the top. Sighing she could see the sadness in the blonde's eyes. She cupped Emma's cheeks and kissed her deeply. Emma's reaction was to embrace the brunette tightly because she wasn't ready for the brunette to go just yet. As they both leant out of the embrace and focused on each other intently, they couldn't help but see a sense of sadness mirrored back at them. It was Emma who finally spoke.

"Regina, I know we've only been on three dates but I want more of what we had this weekend."

"I do too, Emma. I really enjoyed this weekend." Regina said.

Emma smiled widely but looked a little anxious. Regina noticed and ran her hands down the blonde's arms to steady her. "Um, well in that case, Regina Mills, will you be my girlfriend?"

"Girlfriend?"

"Or partner, significant other or what-ever term you wanna call it." Emma looked embarrassed.

Regina smiled widely. "Emma Swan, I would love nothing more to be your Girlfriend."

"So that's a yes?"

"That's a yes, you idiot." Regina smirked.

Emma briefly narrowed her eyes and then smirked. "Yeah, but I'm your idiot." She embraced the brunette and placed a chaste kiss on the plump red lips.

"You bet your sweet arse, you are." Regina mimicked Emma's colloquialism.


	7. Chapter 7

**Okay here it is the obligatory 'Smut' Chapter that most fan fics have. This one is definitely NSFW, so with that being said, be careful where you read this one. Anyway I hope you enjoy it and remember any comments are appreciated, especially after this chapter because I must admit, I find writing smut / sexy time chapters difficult. Thanks again for everyone's support, it really does mean a lot to me. ~ 50sPUGirl**

* * *

 **CHAPTER SEVEN - Impressions of the Heart**

Steadily over the next couple of months Emma and Regina continued to be in contact with each other via phone calls and text messages through the week and then on the weekends they alternated between Boston and New York. Regina was now renting an apartment in Brooklyn on a short term lease, which allowed her more freedom in the sense that she wasn't obligated to make any long term decisions. But still there was no studio for the photographer, so she continued to work out of the gallery in Lower Manhattan.

With no obligations of an exhibition, she filled her time with freelance photography. Although it wasn't ideal, at least it brought in some money on a regular basis and allowed her to establish a small clientele who would book her regularly.

Emma was steady progressing and enjoying every moment of the police academy. When she had time she would do the odd bail bonds job but was finding it increasingly difficult now has her weekends were with Regina either in Boston or Brooklyn. But on the whole she wasn't complaining. Life seemed to be good.

Regina was due to fly into Logan International that evening and Emma was excited; she was going to surprise her girlfriend by picking her up from the airport. There would be no more expensive taxi journeys back and forth from the airport, for the brunette. Emma had bought herself a second hand car a few days ago, which had made commuting to the academy a lot less stressful. It also meant that visiting Regina in Brooklyn would be easier and not forgetting it would give them the convenience and freedom they needed when they were here in Boston.

Emma had finished tidying the apartment and glanced to the clock, quickly realising that she'd be late if she didn't leave right this minute. Grabbing her car keys from the wooden fruit bowl on the coffee table and taking one last sweeping glance around the apartment, she was satisfied it was tidy enough. As she slammed the apartment door behind her, she hurried down the three flights of stairs and out the building to her car which was parked across the road. Quickly pulling out from the curb, Emma sped down the street towards the airport.

 **~()~**

Regina disembarked the plane and immediately checked her phone to see if Emma had called. Frowning to herself as there were no missed calls or messages, she gently pulled her small cabin case behind her as she strolled towards the arrivals lounge. She couldn't help but feel a little disappointed that she hadn't heard from the blonde because on previous occasions as soon as she landed there would always be a text message or missed call waiting for her.

Regina decided that she would phone the blonde and let her know she'd arrived. Dialing Emma's number, she put the phone to her ear and waited for the blonde to pick up. It rung several times before finally going to voicemail. Perhaps something had come up at the academy or at work? Regina thought to herself as she hung up and started to type out a quick message for the blonde. Pocketing her phone as she passed through the glass sliding doors to the lounge, she weaved through the crowd and headed toward the taxi rank.

Regina waited patiently for a taxi and was thankful the line wasn't too long tonight. With her case by her feet, Regina shuffled forward every so often as the queue grew shorter. There were three people in front of her now but no taxi in sight. Sighing to herself, Regina decided to give Emma another call. Again, it went to voicemail. This time, she left a short but slightly concerned message. As she brought the phone drown from her ear, she felt two strong arms wrap themselves around her waist and pull her into a familiar embrace. The brunette instantly smiled.

"Do you need a lift?" the husky voice said into her ear.

Turning towards her girlfriend, Regina smiled widely before capturing the pale pink lips she was growing to miss every Monday morning when they said goodbye.

Leaning back from the embrace, Regina frown and then slapped the blonde on the arm.

"Ouch! What was that for?" Emma said as she rubbed her arm.

"That's for not answering your phone and this one is for making me think you were lying in a hospital bed, somewhere." Regina slapped Emma again but this time more lightly.

"Really? Enough with the slapping, Woman!" Emma rubbed her arm and pouted. "I forgot my phone because I was in a hurry. I only realised when I was half way here." Emma explained as she guided the brunette and her case away from taxi queue and toward the 'pick up' carpark.

"Sorry..." Regina said a little sheepishly. "It's just you usually phone me when I'm due off the plane. I suppose..." Regina was interrupted by Emma's index finger to her lips, shushing her. She narrowed her eyes slightly in confusion.

"Shut up, Mills. And kiss me." Emma smirked.

Regina smiled and did as she was told.

Breaking away from the kiss, Regina looked to the car they were standing next to.

"You seriously expect me to get in that contraption." Regina crossed her arms over her chest.

"What's wrong with her?" Emma frowned as she looked to her bright yellow VW bug. "She might have seen better days but I assure you, she runs like a dream." Emma beamed. She was proud of her little purchase.

Regina rolled her eyes and handed Emma her case to place on the back seat. "Of all the colours, you chose yellow." Regina said as she walked around to the passenger side and opened the door.

"Don't listen to her bug, I think yellow is a great colour." Emma mused to the car as she ran her hand over the roof. "She's just jealous." Emma smirked, as she poked her tongue out at the brunette.

With a dramatic roll of her eyes and a shake of her head, Regina made herself comfortable in the passenger seat and slammed the door shut.

 **~()~**

A weekend routine had eased its way into the lives of the couple. With Emma going for an early morning run while Regina slept. But the brunette would make sure she was awake by the time Emma returned, with a coffee in hand for herself and one for the blonde. Breakfast was decided on a whim, be it at the apartment or them venturing out to their favourite café in the neighbourhood. But this particular Saturday, breakfast would have to be skipped. Emma's boss had pleaded with her the night before to take on a bail bonds job that was a matter of urgency. It sounded pretty straight forward and Emma assured her girlfriend she would be finish in time for lunch.

So the brunette decided to occupy her time by checking out the Farmer's Market in Beacon Hill.

As Regina strolled through the market she picked up ingredients for their dinner, tonight. She was coming to the end of the market and realised she still had a bit of time before Emma was due home; so she decided to do a little exploring of the area. Crossing the road and wandering down a narrow cobbled street, she took in the atmosphere and environment of the neighbourhood. The three storey terraced houses hugged the narrow sidewalk and reminded her of the brief time she spent in London whilst studying at University. For four months she had boarded with other students in a Victorian terraced house on the outskirts of North London while attending a student exchange program organized by her University. She had loved every minute of living and studying in London and was sad when she had to return home, to New York. Since then she had always had a certain affinity to terraced houses and would seek them out when she had been apartment hunting in New York. She had settled eventually for an apartment in a three storey brownstone building on a tree lined street in Brooklyn. That was the closest she was going to get to a Victorian period style house.

Reaching a turning, Regina's natural curiosity got the better of her and she continued on. The distant noise of the market was subsiding and the quietness was now overwhelming her senses. She noticed a narrow cobbled lane that piqued her interest, so she decided to see where it led to. As she walked down the lane, the row of small Victorian period terrace houses either side of the lane conjured up more memories of London for Regina. She needed to show Emma this rare find.

As she reached the end of the lane, the narrow lane had widened to a small square with a white bricked building sitting proudly at the end, up for sale. Walking up to it, she looked through the large downstairs window. The vast open space seemed to be an apartment or at least had the potential to be one. Regina noticed a small kitchenette in the centre of the back wall. Although it was quite crude, only containing a small counter top and sink, Regina could see the potential for something better. Stepping back from window, she glanced to the external metal staircase which led to a red wooden door at the top. Placing her groceries down on the ground, she climbed the stairs to the top. Regina cupped her hands to the glass of the large sashed window and peered inside. Quirking her brow as she took in the large empty space, she quickly saw the potential this building was hiding.

Stepping away from the window, she turned her attention to the door and pushed against it gently and in hope that it was unlocked. She wasn't that lucky. Glancing back through the window, she could see that natural light was flooding in from somewhere. Her gaze directed to the ceiling where she noticed a large skylight. This place would be perfect for a studio. Stepping back and walking down the stairs, she studied the 'For Sale' sign for a moment before fishing out her mobile to ring the Estate Agent's number.

Within ten minutes, Regina had organised a viewing with the agent for one o'clock. As she hung up, she walked to the middle of the small cobbled square and looked at the building. She was growing fonder of it by every passing minute. Smiling to herself and feeling as though she may have finally found her studio, she started to imagine herself working inside. But she didn't want to get ahead of herself. Although it initially looked perfect, she realised that the building would need a lot of work to get it up to a living and working standard. But she wasn't afraid of hard work. Glancing to her watch, she realised it was just after midday. Emma would be finished work soon if she hadn't already. Flipping open her phone again and dialling Emma's number she waited for the blonde to answer.

"Hey, you." came Emma's reply.

"Hello darling. Have you finished work?" Regina picked up the groceries and walked away from the building back towards the Farmers Market.

"Yep. Why? Miss me already." Emma chuckled.

"Of course. Listen, I'm near the Farmers market in Beacon Hill." Regina stopped and turned back to the building one more time before turning back and continuing down the lane. "Can you meet me there?"

"Yeah, sure. I'm nearby so I'll be there in about ten minutes." Emma said.

"Good, I'll meet you at the Westside end; I've got something to show you." Regina was excited. "See you soon."

"Aha, Westside end. See you in ten. "

Regina pocketed her phone and hurried along the narrow cobbled streets back to the Market. Standing on the corner of the street opposite the Market, Regina waited for Emma. About five or so minutes later, Emma's yellow VW puttered up the street towards her. Waving to the Regina as she turned the corner, Emma slowed the bug and pulled into the curb. Regina gathered up the groceries and walked towards her girlfriend.

"Darling..." Regina smiled as Emma rounded the back of the car and took the grocery bags from her.

Kissing the brunette chastely, Emma placed the groceries on the back seat of the bug. "So what have you got to show me?" Emma slammed the door shut and turned to the brunette.

"Wait and see." Regina smiled, taking Emma's hand and leading her back down the narrow cobbled street. As they reached the turning, Regina looked to the blonde. "Not much further."

Emma nodded.

As they approached the cobbled lane, Regina let go of Emma's hand and walked ahead of the blonde, she was excited to show Emma the white building up for sale.

Regina turned back to the blonde as she approached the small cobbled square. "This is what I wanted to show you" Regina smiled as she gestured to the building.

Emma walked to her girlfriend and let Regina take her hand again.

"Come on, you need to see inside, it's perfect." Regina squeezed Emma's hand and led her to the ground floor window, peering in she turned to Emma who was doing the same.

"Wow its really big inside!" Emma said as pushed away from the window.

"Isn't it?" Regina smiled. "There's more." Regina skipped up the external stairs with Emma following close behind.

Regina gestured for Emma to look through the window first.

The blonde gave a low whistle as she looked to her girlfriend. "Gina, this would be great as a studio."

"I know, right. It's perfect." Regina peered into the window once again. In her mind, she'd already moved in, unpacked and was happily working away in the studio. Emma embraced the brunette in a loving hug, resting her chin on the brunette's shoulder.

"You can't let this one go, Gina. Ring the Estate Agent and organise a viewing." Emma murmured, kissing and nuzzling the brunette's nape.

"Already have, he should be here soon."

"Wow! You work fast." Emma chuckled.

"When I see something I like, I don't like to waste time." Regina winked at the blonde as she walked back down the stairs.

Emma chuckled to herself as she looked through the window again imaging Regina happily working away inside. Turning from the window, she followed the brunette down the stairs. As she reached the bottom step, Emma sat down on the stairs and watched the brunette as she explored the building a bit more.

Regina had found another door at the far end of the building and was trying unsuccessfully to open it. Giving up, she glanced back to Emma before joining her on the stairs. As she leant into the blonde, she took Emma's hand and stroked her thumb over the back of it. "If this works out, it will mean I'll be living here, Emma. Is that okay, with you?" Regina seemed nervous.

"Are you kidding? I'd love for you to be living here in Boston. It means I get to see you more often." the blonde smiled.

The brunette studied the blonde for a moment. "It means a lot of things Emma. Are you ready to have me in your life more permanently?"

The blonde wrapped her arm around the brunette's shoulder. "I've been ready for weeks, Gina. Saying goodbye to you on a Monday is getting harder for me every time." She reassured her girlfriend. "I don't want a part time girlfriend; I need you in my life every day."

Tears appeared in the brunette's eyes as she nodded her head. "I find it hard too."

The blonde cupped Regina's face and wiped the tears away. She smiled. "It's settled then, you're moving to Boston and even if this place doesn't work out, you can live with me."

Regina nodded and leant her body into the blonde. "So, I'm moving to Boston."

Emma turned her face and met the brunette's, capturing her girlfriend's plump lips. "Damn straight, you are!" Deepening the kiss.

 **~()~**

The agent arrived just before one o'clock and spoke with the couple about the building. It had a lot of history and dated back to later part of the nineteenth century, where it was originally a coach house. During the early period of the twentieth century it had been converted into a blacksmiths before standing abandoned for a long time until after the war when it was used as mechanics garage. In the Eighty's a local artist had used the studio space for the next twenty years; only for to be left abandoned once again for the last three years.

He'd taken them inside to the ground floor apartment and Regina instantly fell in love with the space. It was lot bigger inside and Regina knew it had great potential. There was an internal stairs that led up to the first floor.

Reaching the top stair, Regina stopped and really took in the space. The far wall was white washed brickwork and there were two large windows on the adjoining wall that over looked an adjacent lane. As she walked around, she took in the space from every corner of the room. Pushing open the door that led to a small room in the near corner, she stood in door way, her hands resting on her hips as took in the two stainless steel sinks that sat in the corner of the room. This would make a perfect dark room.

Closing the door and siding up to Emma, they took in the vast space together. This time Regina imagined it with all her equipment in place.

"So it meets your approval, Gina?" Emma said as she wrapped her arm around the brunette's waist, pulling her into a hug.

"Very much so." Regina whispered into the blonde's ear as she gave her a chaste kiss on the cheek.

The estate agent had made his way up to the first floor and stood by the top stair, clearing his throat, he gave a hopeful smile to Regina. "So, what do you think?"

Regina stepped away from her girlfriend and toward the estate agent, her hand poised ready to shake the man's. "I think we need to talk figures." she grinned as she shook his hand.

The estate agent smiled broadly and gestured for the women to join him back downstairs.

Emma let Regina talk to the agent in private and had gone back to the market to get her car and drive back to the building. As she drove down the cobbled lane, Emma smiled to herself.

Regina was moving to Boston.

 **~()~**

That evening, as per their usual routine, Regina cooked dinner for them both.

She had established herself in Emma's kitchen now and knew where everything was. Well to be honest, she had started rearranging Emma's kitchen about a month ago unbeknownst to the blonde.

Emma had set the small round dining table and was waiting patiently for dinner. Before Regina had entered her life, the table had sat purposeless and abandoned in the corner of the small dining room. Only really used to house the mountains of ironing Emma had accumulated. Sweeping her hand over the dark mahogany surface, she smirked to herself as she finally realised how easily Regina had slowly crept into her life and was changing it for the better.

The brunette exited the kitchen with a large ceramic rectangular dish. Placing it in the centre of the table, she sat down opposite the blonde. Picking up her glass of apple cider, she clinked it against Emma's wine glass. "Bon Appetite, darling."

Emma licked her lips as she inhaled the aroma. "Gina, it smells amazing!"

With a shy smile, Regina cut into the lasagne and plated a piece for Emma. "My Mother's Recipe."

Emma's restraint from shoveling down the whole piece in one go was wearing thin. Regina dished up her own piece and finally nodded to the blonde as she picked up her fork. Emma wasted no time; she inhaled sharply as she cut into her piece and wasted no time digging in.

"Oh my god!" Emma said with her mouth full. "This is the best I've ever tasted."

Regina smirked, she knew it was. She took a bite as she watched Emma devour her piece.

Twenty minutes later and three piece eaten by Emma; Regina started to clean the plates away.

"I seriously don't know where you put it all, Em." She chuckled, picking up the plates and disappearing into the kitchen.

Emma glanced in Regina's direction. Had the brunette used a nickname? This was a first. Regina never shorted Emma's name. Ever. She stood and picked up the leftover lasagne, joining the brunette in the kitchen. Regina was busily tidying up.

Standing just inside the doorway, Emma murmured. "Say it again."

Regina glanced to Emma as she stopped wiping down the counter top. "Say what?"

"Em. You called me, Em.."

Regina looked puzzled, had she? She didn't recall. It must have just slipped out. "Em?"

The blonde beamed. "I like it!"

Smiling back to her blonde girlfriend. "You must be growing on me, Em." The brunette winked as she pronounced her new nickname sharply.

Emma placed the leftovers on the counter and held her hand out to the brunette. "So I'm growing on you, am I?" She pulled the brunette towards her, wrapping her arms around her waist. She peppered soft feathery kisses over the brunette's face but avoided her lips all together. Regina draped her arms over Emma's shoulders and quirked an eyebrow. Two could play at this game. She returned the soft feathery kisses also avoiding the blonde's lips.

They stood together embracing and kissing each other for a while until Regina squealed as Emma cupped her bottom and lifted her off the ground. The brunette response was to wrap her legs tightly around the blonde's waist, allowing Emma to lead them out of the kitchen to the bedroom. Pushing open the door with one hand, Emma entered the room and stopped by the foot of the bed. She winked and pouted her lips for a kiss. Regina obliged and leant down, capturing the blonde's mouth, nipping and tugging at the bottom lip as Emma embraced the woman more closely.

Breaking away from the kiss, Emma nuzzled her face into the valley between the brunette's breasts as she softly started to kiss the material that covered them. Regina whimpered with joy as Emma captured one of her breasts, softly kissing the outline before leaning back from the brunette.

With a mischievous glint in her eye, Emma deposited the woman onto her bed and stood back. She gripped the hem of her tight white v-neck shirt and pulled it without haste over her chest and head. Shaking her hair out, Emma's chest heaved deeply as she faced the brunette in a black lacy bra. Slowly she reached behind her back to unclasp her bra but Regina shook her head, stopping her.

"Allow me. Please." Regina murmured.

Shying her face away from the brunette, Emma blushed as she dropped her arms to her side. Regina pushed herself up and off the bed; she silently stood in front of the blonde. Ghosting her fingers over Emma's muscular shoulders and down along her strong lean arms; Regina slowly traced her fingers up and over the blonde's toned abs, stopping at the lacy bra. Skimming her hands over the outline of Emma's breasts, she reached around the blonde's back and with one hand, unclasped the hooks, allowing the lacy straps to slide off her shoulders. Guiding the straps over the toned arms, she allowed the bra fall to the floor. A sharp intake of breath escaped Regina's lips as the revealed pale rounded pert breasts reacted to the cool air.

Licking her lips slowly with a hungry desire, Regina's gaze drifted upon the green eyes that she was falling in love with. Emma looked confident and sure of the situation that they were heading in. With a slight nod of her head, Emma gave permission for Regina to continue.

Emma gasped at the tentative touch of the brunette as she cupped each breast before trailing her fingers between her cleavage and stopping on her toned abs.

Regina's hands left the blonde's body and gripped the hem of her own tight black t-shirt, lifting the material over her taut stomach and voluptuous breasts, revealing a fiery red lacy bra. Pulling the shirt over her head, she dropped it to the floor next to the blonde's shirt. Turning slowly, she glanced over her shoulder and nodded for Emma to unclasp the bra.

Emma's hands swept over the brunette's shoulders and down the centre of her back. She marvelled at how Regina was as equally muscular and toned. Her perfectly sculpture back muscles rippled as Emma trailed her fingers past the clasp to the small of her back before moving around to her hips and then around her waist to meet over the brunette's stomach. Regina held her breath as the blonde moved closer to the brunette and brought her hands up to cup the brunette's covered breasts. She kneaded each breast, feeling Regina's arousal harden under her fingers. Dipping her head, Emma kissed a trail down the brunette's exposed nape. Regina obliged and tilted her head slightly, allowing for more access. Moving her hands away from the covered breasts, Emma unclasped the brunette's lacy bra and slid the straps slowly over her shoulders. Regina shimmed her shoulders and let the bra fall to the floor. Without warning, Emma's hands moved to cover the ample sized olive toned breasts, kneading harder as she continued with her assault on the Regina's nape.

A low guttural moan escaped the blonde's lips as she moved her hands down the valley of Regina's breasts and pass her abs, finding the waist line of the brunette's tailored dark denim jeans. With one hand, her fingers flicked open the button and pulled the zip down, the jeans instantly loosen and Emma could see a hint of a red lacy thong. Licking her lips together, she tugged at the waist of the jeans as Regina's shimmed her hips allowing the denim to fall down over her thighs and pool at her feet. Emma leant back and took in the sight of a perfect round olive toned arse. Groaning loudly in appreciation, she knelt down and kissed the small of Regina's back, dragging her teeth over the skin until she felt the material against her lips. Tugging the waistline of the panties, she pulled it down over the brunette's thighs as a moan of anticipation escaped Regina's lips when Emma's lips started peppering kisses over each rounded cheek.

Emma inhaled sharply as she smelt Regina's arousal concentrate between her legs. God she wanted nothing more to taste it and she would, but all in good time. Emma reached up for the brunette's waist and turned her around; she wanted to see all of the brunette goddess that stood before her.

Regina dipped her head as she reached down and threaded her fingers through the golden blonde hair as Emma dragged her lips over her taut olive stomach and softly kissed a trail towards the brunette's trimmed apex. Regina's body quivered under the anticipated touch as Emma nuzzled into the trimmed hair, lapping and inhaling the smell of Regina. Oh God, she was so close.

Regina lolled her head back as the blonde kissed her inner thigh. She wanted more. She needed more of Emma Swan. Her eyes opened as she lost contact with the blonde's lips and watched as Emma undid her own black skinny jeans and stepped out of them. Revealing the blonde goddess in a black thong.

 _My god, she is beautiful._ Regina thought to herself as Emma stood before her.

"Emma..." Regina urged the blonde to continue.

The blonde stepped forward and embraced the brunette as a shy smile stretched over her face. Gently she urged the brunette to sit on the end of the bed. She entwined their fingers and guided the brunette's hands to her panties. She took her hands away and closed her eyes momentarily; silently willing the brunette to take them off. And the brunette didn't need much encouragement, her fingers tugged at the panties as Emma shimmed her hips, allowing the panties to slide off and pool at her feet. Revealing a clean shaven pussy.

With a quirk of an eyebrow, Regina licked her lips and leant forward, placing her hands over the blonde's waist. She pulled Emma closer as she nuzzled the blonde's apex.

 _My god, she smells so sweet._ Regina thought.

She had never smelt anything like it and she knew in that instance; Emma Swan would be her new favourite smell. Emma moaned loudly as Regina dragged her tongue up and down over the apex. A smirk appeased the brunette as she gently lowered the blonde to the bed, so she could straddle her lap.

"Make love to me, Em." Regina purred.

Emma didn't need telling twice. A loving smile widened over the blondes face as she rocked forward and rolled Regina onto her back, positioning herself over the brunette's body. Feeling heat rise from the surface between the olive toned legs, Emma's body blended against the brunette's. Nestling her face into the brunette's chestnut brown hair, loose strands tickled her nose as she drew in a deep and satisfying breath.

Vanilla and apples.

That was Regina's distinctive aroma and Emma would never forget that smell.

With a tilt of her head, the brunette captured the blonde's lips. An air of electricity swept around and between them both.

They were really doing this.

A thought entered Emma's mind, was it too soon? Shaking the thought from her mind, Emma was past caring. The brunette had captured her heart and soul and she was going to take full advantage.

Sweeping her left hand down the brunette's nape and over her shoulders, her fingers trailed down to the brunette's heaving chest. Emma kneaded the brunette's breasts momentarily before she trailed her fingers down to the toned stomach and then to the neatly trimmed apex. Her fingers raked lightly over the slightly darker hair before sliding through very moist folds.

Both women moaned simultaneously in satisfaction as Emma increased the pressure to which Regina replied by opening her legs wider. The brunette wanted the blonde, so very much.

As Emma's fingers slid continuously through the brunette's arousal, she casually flicked the brunette's steadily hardening clit, causing the brunette to buck her hips towards the slick fingers. Stroking the clit hard, Emma listened to the brunette moan in response. A few calculated strokes of her fingers and Emma could feel the brunette open wider, almost willing the blonde to enter. Emma's reaction was to do exactly that. Two slender fingers slid inside the brunette and a gravelly moan escaped the brunette's mouth. This spurred Emma on and she started to pump her fingers inside the brunette harder but soon she changed technique causing her fingers to rock in and out of the opening.

Regina gasped in response.

Emma smirked into the kisses she was giving the brunette as she started to nip and tug at the plump bottom lip. Releasing her hold, she peppered kisses along the same trail that her hands had travelled as she continued to pump in and out of the brunette. Regina's response increased, which urged the blonde to continue on with her assault. Reaching the brunette's breasts, her tongue swirled around one nipple and then to the other, she nipped at them both before shifting her body down the brunette. The kisses intensified as they reached the trimmed apex.

Regina's hands swept through the blonde's hair as she felt Emma's warm breath ghosting over her thighs. Emma lifted her head to look her lover in the eye and what she saw was something of beauty. The stress of everything lost from the brunette's face as she enjoyed Emma's actions. The look of lust in those chocolate brown orbs encouraged the blonde to increase the pressure of rocking her fingers inside the brunette. Regina bucked her hips against the blonde's fingers once again and Emma realised that she would repeat this action as often as possible now and in the future. Regina's reaction was priceless.

But Emma knew she still had more to give.

Running her flat tongue against the brunette's slick folds had proved to be worth so much more than they both anticipated.

 _Fucking hell, Regina Mills tasted so fucking good._

Emma lapped the juices as if she hadn't had a drink in a long time and Regina bucked her hips in rhythm to Emma's tongue as it licked her juices dry only for her to become even wetter. Emma didn't want the brunette to come to quickly, so she slowed down and sucked on the ever hardening clit, causing the brunette to twitch, buck and ride the blonde's mouth.

"Oh God..." Regina moaned as Emma increased the pressure and went back to licking the brunette.

Regina's hip rhythmically danced as Emma changed direction and licked Regina dry. She didn't know how much longer she'd last.

"Please Emma, fuck me." she moaned.

The blonde lifted her head and smiled mischievously as she plunged two fingers deep inside the brunette. Pumping harder than she had before, she felt the brunette's walls closing around her fingers. She knew the brunette was close. Sliding her body up the brunette's, she captured the brunette's lips allowing the brunette to taste herself. All the while, Emma continued to pump in and out of the brunette.

"Come for me..." Emma whispered against Regina's ear.

Rolling her hips and matching the slick fingers that were pumping harder, faster and deeper inside her, Regina knew she was going to come and it would be quite soon. Clenching the white sheets and moaning heavily, the brunette allowed her body to fully respond to Emma's fingers. She was going to lose her shit and oh my word she knew she was going to come harder than she ever had. Her fingers fisted the sheets as she felt Emma once again change speed. The blonde glanced up at the brunette as she slowed her assault and started to rock her fingers inside her. But this was only a momentary distraction as she felt the brunette's walls tighten around her fingers. A smirk twitched at her lips as she without any warning increased the thrusting of her slender fingers with ease as they continued in and out of the brunette. Regina felt how tight she was around the blonde's fingers and she knew she couldn't hold the inevitable orgasm any longer. Her eyes flew open as she felt the wave flow through to her cunt and her juices squirted out of her and over the blonde's hand.

Emma stopping pumping and enjoyed the tightness of Regina's wall contracting and fluttering as her fingers were covered in the brunette's cum.

The brunette fell back into the bed, her body absolutely spent. Emma rolled onto her side and draped her arm over the brunette's waist whilst her fingers traced patterns over the brunette's ribs.

"Well Miss Swan, I'm impressed." Regina winked.

Emma blushed and hid her eyes from the brunette. "I've never made anyone come as hard as you, Gina.." she mumbled into sheets.

Regina chuckled. "That's definitely a first for me as well..." Running her fingers through her hair, she then started to rake them over the blondes back.

Emma tilted her head and looked at the brunette for confirmation.

Regina nodded. "It was worth the wait."

Emma hid her eyes again. She was blushing and didn't want the brunette to see.

The two lay embracing one another for a few minutes; well until both were physically recovered.

Regina shifted her body, so she was lying on her side. Emma's head nuzzled into her breasts as her fingers found the small of the blondes back. She continued to trace her fingers down and over the pale pert arse and back up to the small of her back.

With each trace of the fingers, they were getting closer to the blondes centre and Emma's body reacted to the brunette's touch. Her buttock lifting and her legs opening a little wider each time. This time, three fingers traveled down to the crack of her arse and skimmed over her puckered hole and through the obviously very wet centre. She massaged her fingers through the slickness that was rapidly forming and promptly stopped on the rock hard clit. Emma moaned loudly as she opened her legs as wide as they could go, inviting the brunette to go further.

Regina lifted herself onto her elbow, so she had better access to the treasure she wanted. Lifting her hand away from the pert arse; she ran her fingers down the blondes back again and repeated the action again, receiving the same response. Smirking to herself, Regina repeated the action a few more times until Emma couldn't stand it any longer.

"Gina, I need you.." Emma murmured as she turned her head towards the brunette.

As much as she was enjoying the sensual touch of the brunette, Emma needed to be fucked, good and hard. She shifted her body and turned onto her back. The brunette marvelled at the toned body before her. Oh she was going to make sure Emma would remember this now and forever. She planned to ravish the blonde and worship her as long as Emma would have her.

Running her hands over the blonde's pert breasts and rubbing her fingers over the erect nipples, she lowered her head. She needed to suckle on them. Releasing one nipple with a pop, she moved to the next and did the same, Emma moaned loudly as she arched her back, not wanting to lose contact with the brunette. The Brunette's protruding tongue licked down the valley of the breasts to her toned stomach, peppering it with butterfly kisses until she reached the apex of the blonde's thighs. Shifting her body slightly, she hooked the blonde's legs over her shoulder and resumed her kisses over the bald pussy until she found the rock hard clit throbbing under her kisses. Her tongue flattened and she flicked the clit with her tongue. Emma wriggling under the touch. Kissing it again, she then sucked on it, causing the blonde to roll her hips in time with the brunette who was buried between her legs. Regina increased the sucking; causing Emma to roll her hips more and moan louder.

Emma brought her hands down and threaded them though the chestnut coloured hair as she steered the brunette's head closer to her cunt.

Quirking an eyebrow, Regina flattened her tongue as she skimmed it through the slick folds. Emma's body reacted instantly and the brunette couldn't get enough of the blondes free flowing juices, her pussy was glistening under the touch. Regina continued her licking, faster, slower and drawing patterns with her tongue as she continued to lick the blonde dry. Finding the blondes centre, her tongue probed the hole and Emma moaned even louder. Her hips bucked under the touch as she started to roll her hips in rhythm to the probing tongue in her very wet hole.

But Emma needed more.

"Gina..." she whimpered as the brunette continued to test the blonde's resolve.

Regina looked to Emma. Her pupil's dilated and a darker shade of green.

"Fuck me, Gina. I need to come so badly."

With a nod of her head, Regina positioned herself over the blonde's body and allowed her fingers to find the sweet spot instantly. Without warning, two fingers plunged deep inside and Regina watched the blonde's reaction and to say it was priceless would be an understatement. Emma's eyes flew open as a loud guttural moan escaped her lips as she arched her back. Pumping her fingers deep inside the blonde, the pair quickly found a rhythm that worked, both hips rolled together in time as Regina quickened the pace, her fingers delving deeper each time. She could feel the blonde's cunt walls closing around her fingers but she didn't want her to come just yet. She wanted to take Emma to the limit and then go to fucking town on her. Slowing down, Regina rocked her fingers deep inside the blonde and Emma whimpered softly. She did again, the blonde responded by rolling her hips and arching her back. With the third time, Regina increased her pressure and the blonde responded as expected.

Smiling to the blonde, Regina hid her intention as she shifted on her knees, this time she was going to really fuck the blonde. Withdrawing her fingers, she sucked the juices off each digit before rubbing the hard clit. Oh Emma was close. So very close. Teasing the blonde by rubbing the clit softly, she positioned her hand and three fingers poised to position. Emma's hole was wide enough for three fingers. She rubbed the fingers through the newly wet folds and then without warning, plunged the three fingers deep inside.

Emma's eyes flew open wide at the intrusion as she arched her back and allowed her hips to roll with the plunged fingers inside her. The brunette held them deep inside and then started to pump her fingers deep inside the blonde. Emma's body reacted and her legs flew wide open. Hooking one leg over the brunette's shoulder, she encouraged the brunette to delve deeper inside her.

Regina pumped the three fingers in and out furiously for a few minutes and then changed tactic. She pumped then held them inside the blonde, she could feel the blonde's cunt walls responding and closing in on the brunette. Emma's body loved this. Over and over she pumped and held her fingers continuously until the blonde was so tight that it was getting more difficult to move her fingers. She could feel the blondes orgasm brewing and she was sure as hell wasn't going to miss this.

Emma arched her back and bucked her arse off the bed. Regina had a new position to play with and she couldn't believe how deep she was inside the blonde. Furiously pumping the blonde, the orgasm finally released Emma. Warm juices flowed freely from the blonde and over the brunette's fingers and out over her arm. Regina held her fingers tightly in the blonde as her cunt walls tightened around her fingers. Emma's walls throbbed against Regina's fingers.

Pumping a few more times, she milked the blonde until she couldn't take any more.

The blonde withered under the brunette's touch before bucking one final time until she finally relaxed. Her body was spent.

Regina slid her fingers out of the blonde and snaked her body over Emma who was breathing deeply and trying to regain composure. Wrapping her arm over the blonde's chest, she peppered the blonde with soft kisses over her mouth and cheek as she nuzzled into the blonde.

"Touché, Miss Mills..." Emma murmured when she finally came around, kissing the brunette squarely on the lips.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N - I apologise for the long delay in updating this story. A combination of different things have led to the delay and hopefully I'm now back on track with the updates (fingers crossed). Also, thank you to everyone for supporting this story, be it through reading, favs, follows or reviews. I am extremely humbled by everyone's support.**

 **Okay so everything has been going along smoothly for our ladies and their relationship seems to have established. We left them in a 'good place' in the last chapter, but for how long?**

 **This chapter time hops a little (about a month) after the last one but doesn't impede the time line of the over all story. Also I should warn to anyone who doesn't like or ship DQ, I'm sorry but this chapter was imperative to the story...**

 **Anyway, enjoy! ~50sPUGirl**

* * *

 **CHAPTER EIGHT - IMPRESSIONS OF THE HEART**

"Keep the change." Regina murmured as she pushed open the back passenger door to the taxi and stepped out onto the pavement with Emma following close behind. With a nod and a thankful smile, the taxi driver glanced out his side window to the stunning brunette and blonde as they walked away hand in hand toward the entrance of the nightclub.

"Apparently we're on the VIP list." Regina smiled to the blonde.

Giving an affirmative nod, Emma glanced at the long line of clubbers who were waiting impatiently to enter the club. She was grateful that they were on the list and not subjected to the inevitable long wait like these poor unfortunate souls were. Especially on a night like this when the New York weather had taken a dramatic twist for this time of year. "What's this event for again?" Emma asked, glancing to her girlfriend.

"It's a wrap party for the shoot I've been working on, so I have been told." Regina shrugged.

"Ohh fancy.." Emma chuckled.

Regina rolled her eyes playfully. "I don't normally go to these kind of events, but the assistant I was working with was very insistent that I attend."

Emma raised her eyebrows. "Oh is that right."

Regina chuckled. "Darling don't be jealous; I've made it quite clear that I am spoken for."

"Indeed you are, Miss Mills." Emma squeezed the brunette's hand affectionately as they approached the VIP line.

After a few moments they were ushered into the club and directed to the VIP area which over looked the main room of the club. As soon as they stepped into the area, flutes of champagne were thrust in their direction from one of the club hosts. With a wave of her hand, Regina politely declined the drink as Emma mouthed 'thanks' to the host and immediately took a sip. Discretely pulling a face at the bitterness of the champagne, Emma discarded her drink on the nearest table and followed her brunette girlfriend deeper into the area. Finding a small two seater sofa, the pair sat down together and surveyed the area with interest. Out of nowhere the young enthusiastic assistant Regina worked with appeared in front of the pair. With a well-crafted smile plastered over her face, she whipped her hand out for Emma to shake.

"Hi, I'm Courtney. You must be Miss Mills' girlfriend?

Nodding, Emma shook the assistant's hand. "Aha, Emma. Nice to meet you."

"Like wise." Courtney smiled as she sat herself down next to Regina and waved over one of the VIP hosts. "Shots?" she asked the couple.

Before Regina could decline, Courtney had ordered them a round of vodka shots and chasers to follow.

Regina frowned and rolled her eyes subtly as she turned to Emma.

"Non-alcoholic Cider?" Emma offered.

The brunette nodded and asked for a glass of water as well before giving Emma a chaste kiss on the cheek. "Thank you, sweetheart." Regina said, watching her girlfriend successfully manoeuvre through the crowded VIP area to the bar. She glanced back to Courtney when she lost sight of Emma.

"Thank you Courtney, but I don't drink alcohol."

The assistant apologised and offered to change the drinks order but Regina insisted that it was fine and explained that Emma was getting her a drink.

As Emma waited patiently for her turn at the bar, she glanced over her shoulder in Regina's direction and could see through the crowd that the young assistant was practically now sitting on her girlfriend's lap, Regina was doing her best to create space between them but was failing miserably. With pleading eyes, Regina kept glancing in Emma's direction hoping that her blonde girlfriend would quickly save her from the young over enthusiastic assistant. As they briefly locking eyes, Regina was met with an eye roll and a sympathetic shake of the head from the blonde before their line of sight was obstructed and the moment of hope was lost. Sighing to herself, Regina gave a last ditch effort and created space between them, resulting in Regina balancing on the edge of the sofa with one leg crossed over the other.

A few minutes later, Emma returned to the sofa, carrying Regina's drinks. She noticed the three shots of vodka and beer chasers lined up on the low set table in front of Regina and Courtney. Handing Regina her cider, she placed the glass of water purposely down on the table in front of the brunette and squeezed onto the end of the sofa, trying her best to get comfortable. She listened in on Regina and Courtney's conversation but they were talking 'shop' and to be honest whatever they were discussing was going over the blonde's head but she did her best to seem genuinely interested.

After fifteen minutes, Regina glanced towards Emma who by now had tuned out and was happy just to people watch. She picked up on the blonde's boredom and felt sorry for her. Patting Emma's knee to gain her attention, she gave her girlfriend a hopeful smile and spoke.

"Sweetheart, shall we dance?"

Emma nodded. "After you." and with that, she stood and held out her hand for Regina to take. Regina led them through the crowded VIP area and back down the spiral staircase to the main dance floor, where they took up position in the middle of the floor amongst the crowd of dancing patrons. Within seconds they were both swaying and keeping up with the beat of the music, even though neither had heard this song before it seemed to have everyone else's approval; and within a few minutes the dancefloor was overtaken by people from every direction. The couple did their best to stay close to one another but it was proving difficult as the swarm of people overtook every available space on the dancefloor. As the song mixed into another, the crowd cheered at its approval and the intensity of the swelling dancefloor overtook the couple. Emma suddenly found herself on the other side of the dancefloor by herself whilst Regina was still in the middle, dancing with a new partner after every couple of beats. As Emma tried to gain Regina's attention, she realised rather quickly that it was useless. Regina was in the zone and was dancing up a storm with her latest partner. Slowing her swaying down, Emma tried to push through the crowd but was thwarted at every attempt. Giving up, she decided perhaps this was a good time to go to the toilets. The queue shouldn't be too long as it seemed everyone out on the dancefloor.

As she made her way around the edge of the dance floor, Emma get glancing in Regina's direction hoping that her girlfriend would notice her; but she finally gave up when she lost sight of her girlfriend. Pushing open the toilet door, Emma joined the short queue of women waiting patiently.

Once the song had ended, Regina stepped back from her latest dance partner and glanced around for her girlfriend, she knew she had lost Emma about two songs ago. She started to weave through the now thinning out crowd and made her way back up to the VIP area, in hope that the blonde was there.

Stepping into the area, she spotted Courtney deep in conversation with another intern from the shoot. They had taken up most of the couch now and Regina knew it would be useless trying to regain her seat. Moving through the crowd, Regina headed toward the balcony of the VIP area. This would be a perfect vantage point to try and spot Emma in the crowd. Leaning against the railing, Regina surveyed the crowd for her girlfriend but she was nowhere in sight. Perhaps Emma was in the toilets? As Regina pushed away and turned from the railings to head to the toilets, she came face to face with a certain leggy blonde who she hadn't seen or had any contact with for nearly a year now.

"Mal?"

"Darling…" Mal drawled as she eyed her ex-girlfriend up and down. "I'm so glad you made it."

Regina rolled her eyes and crossed her arms over her chest. "What are you doing here?"

At that moment, Courtney the assistant sided up to Mal, handing her two drinks. She glanced at Regina and then back to her boss.

"Thank you Courtney, now scurry off somewhere." Mal said, not allowing her eyes to leave Regina.

Regina frowned as she put two and two together, realising that Mal Draak was the client who she had been working for over the last week and that this 'wrap party' had been obviously organised by her as well.

Silently Courtney gave her boss one last subservient glance before she disappeared amongst the crowd.

"For you, darling." Mal offered the glass to Regina with a smile.

"Mal, I don't drink anymore." Regina protested.

"Oh I know. Courtney told me. It's a non-alcoholic cocktail, I believe." Mal smiled sweetly.

Regina's eyes narrowed as she sceptically looked to the drink before taking a sip. "Thank you." She murmured. "So you organised the Wrap Party?"

"Indeed. Are you having a good time?"

Regina didn't answer. She glanced over her shoulder down to the dance floor in hope that she would see Emma amongst the crowd. Mal moved closer to her ex-girlfriend and obstructed the brunette's line of sight and drew attention back to her. "You look stunning, Regina." Mal whispered into the brunette's ear. Her vibrant red painted lips lingered dangerously close by her nape.

An unexpected blush spread across Regina's cheeks as she unguardedly allowed Mal's compliment to penetrate her exterior. Frowning slightly and tightly squeezing her eyes shut, Regina could have kicked herself for allowing Mal to easily break her down. She desperately shuffled on the spot trying hard to gain the upper hand and regain her composure, hopefully take control of the situation. But it was useless, Mal Draak was in predatory mode and Regina was her victim.

Mal leant back and casually looked over Regina's shoulder down to the dancefloor, smirking to herself as she realised how perfectly timed this conversation was. Leaning into the brunette, Mal murmured softly against Regina's ear "Dance with me…" As she plucked the glass from Regina's hands and placed it down on the narrow ledge that ran along the railings. Taking hold of Regina's hand, she threaded their fingers together as her other hand found the brunette's waist. Smoothly she started to sway with Regina until their bodies were pressed together and after a few beats, Mal Mal and Regina were dancing together, oblivious to everyone around them. Suddenly Regina came to her senses and pushed Mal away.

"No Mal! I'm not doing this again." Regina sneered.

Mal arched her eyebrow and smirked. "What are we doing, dear?"

Shaking her head, Regina tried to step away from her ex-girlfriend. "Mal, don't treat me like a fool. You know exactly what you are doing. God! Did you really think I would easily fall back into your arms?"

Mal positioned herself in front of the brunette. "I have been the fool, dear. I should never have let you go. I…I.." She pulled Regina closer and captured the brunette's lips.

Emma had for the last few minutes successfully navigated herself through the dancefloor and glanced up at that VIP area, she momentarily locked eyes on a tall leggy blonde talking to her girlfriend before the contact was lost and she witnessed them suddenly starting to sway together to the music. A hint of anger but probably more accurately described as jealousy rose quickly from the depths of her stomach and now every determined step, she ascended the stairs quickly. She stopped suddenly when she saw her brunette girlfriend locking lips with the leggy blonde.

Regina's eyes fluttered open as she stepped back and lightly touched her searing lips. Her gaze set firmly upon the taller blonde as she registered what had just happened. "How dare you!" she gasped.

"You didn't seem to object a moment ago." Mal sneered confidently.

That was when out of the corner of her eye, Regina noticed Emma standing no more than fifteen feet from her, utterly disheartened.

Mal glanced over her shoulder at Emma and then looked back to Regina. "Oops! Looks like we got caught…" Her gaze fell upon Courtney who had been hovering around in the background. With a nod of her head, she watched as Courtney scurried off before she looked back to Regina.

"She really is a pretty girl. But if you want a woman, you know where I am."

With that Mal turned on her heel and toward Emma where she momentarily stopped, looked the blonde up and down before glancing to Regina, raising her eyebrows up and down. Emma looked from Regina to Mal and instantly recognising the woman. It was the same leggy blonde who was making a hastily retreat from Regina's hotel suite when they first met.

Mal malevolently chuckled before quickly disappearing down the stairs and toward the entrance of the club.

 **~()~**

Regina slid the shiny silver key into the lock and turned it quickly, pushing open her apartment door wide as she walked inside. As she had approached her apartment building minutes before, she was relieved to see her girlfriend's yellow VW bug still parked outside her building.

"Emma?" Regina called out in to the dark apartment.

There was no reply.

Closing the door softly behind her, she placed her keys down on the sideboard by the door and flicked on the light. She listened out for any evidence that her girlfriend was here.

There was nothing.

Glancing into the lounge, she noticed it was exactly how they had left it hours before. Their lipstick marked tumblers sat purposely close together on the coffee table. Pushing away from the doorframe, Regina made her way to the kitchen, where she flicked on the light and stood firmly in the doorway, her eyes fell upon the empty Chinese containers that were piled beside the sink. Retreating from the kitchen to her bedroom, she glanced quickly into the bathroom and noticed Emma's dirty laundry was still piled in the laundry basket. This revelation eased the brunette's heart mildly. There was still hope that Emma hadn't left her.

Just yet.

Pushing open the bedroom door and walking into the darkened room, Regina stopped still. She could see the silhouette of Emma sitting on the edge of the bed.

"Emma." She murmured softly.

The blonde flicked on the bedside lamp and looked to the brunette. Dried tears stained her rosy cheeks.

Regina approached slowly and sat down beside the blonde, she automatically reached out for Emma's hand to hold. Emma retracted her hand swiftly and created some distance between them as she looked away from Regina.

"It's not what you think..." Regina whispered.

Emma scoffed as she shook her head and stood. That was when Regina noticed Emma's duffle bag packed beside the bedside table. Emma reached deep into the back pocket of her jeans and produced a shiny silver key. Flipping it over in her palm, Emma placed it down on the table top, picked up her duffle bag and walked out the room.

Moments later, the slamming of her front door echoed throughout the apartment.

 **~()~**

Regina leant down and looked into the view finder for the umpteenth time and focused on the model that was standing poised and in position. She hated fashion photography and everything that was associated with it. Mostly because the whole scene reminded her of life with her ex-girlfriend Mal Draak and also partly because she couldn't be dealing with the insufferable models who believed that their over inflated sense of self-worth was something to be marvelled at by the common folk.

It had been a week since Emma had left.

She had walked out of the apartment without a word, leaving Regina sitting on the side of the bed, with tears streaming down her face. By the time the brunette had made it downstairs and out unto to the street, the yellow VW bug was gone. Regina cursed to herself as she stood on the pavement, in the cold.

Once she was back in her apartment, Regina rang Emma's mobile. Of course it was left unanswered and had gone to voicemail. She left an emotional message, begging Emma to turn around and come back so they could talk and of course the voice mail went unanswered. Regina had sat up all night in hope that Emma would reconsider and sometime during the early hours of the morning, Regina had fallen asleep on the couch, clutching a red square cushion.

The first thing she had done when she woke was to check her mobile for any missed calls or text messages from the blonde. There were none. So she had rung Emma's phone and yet again it went to voicemail. She left another message and then continued to ring it again for the next ten minutes. Eventually she gave up and sent a long text message for the blonde.

That was a week ago and in that time she had tried to contact Emma in any way she could. And in that time all her efforts fell upon deaf ears.

So, now she stood in the last place on earth that she wanted to be, finalizing the re-shoot of one of the models. She had been contractually obliged to do so. Sighing to herself, she sucked it up and decided that she would remain professional, tolerate of this model and finish the job she had started.

Regina stood tall, her finger poised over the extended shutter button. She was still trying to get to grips with her new digital camera. It had seemed in the last year, digital photography was fast becoming the revolution that her profession were readily accepting with open arms. At first she did have some reservations citing that the art of photography would be lost forever by every Tom, Dick and Harry, who naïvely believed that if they were armed with a digital camera would be the next best thing since sliced bread.

But now she accepted that her industry was changing with the times and perhaps it was an exciting time for the art of photography, it meant there was more freedom to explore the medium in a different way. Also it seemed that most clients now expected instant results and digital photography offered that.

Regina slowly pushed the button down, the flash lit up the studio and the captured image displayed on the small screen of the camera before flashing up on the monitor of the computer that was plugged into her camera. Regina looked to the computer monitor and then back to the model who was preparing herself for the next pose.

Happy with the pose, Regina pushed the button again as she looked in the view finder. The image appeared on the computer monitor. The model relaxed her arms and nodded for a lowly intern to provide her with fluids.

Regina guided the mouse pointer over the images she had been taking for the last four hours. The rows and rows of images started to blur Regina's eyes. Pinching the bridge of her nose and blinking rapidly, she glanced away from the computer monitor to the model who was flirtatiously chatting with a male model. Rolling her eyes subtly, she turned back to study the images on the screen. There were excess of over two hundred images.

A flurry of chatter and audible gasps swept around the brunette as she studied the images on the computer screen. She was somewhat oblivious to the chaotic and rather comical scene developing around her as the interns and assistants dispersed in every direction. It was only when she gave a quick sideward glance to the young assistant who was frantically smoothing over her clothes did she realise that the atmosphere within the studio had changed.

Dragging her eyes from the computer screen, she glanced around noticing that all the staff were impetuously busy. It was very different from five minutes ago when most were casually sipping their Starbuck soya lattes' and gossiping like teenagers in high school.

It was only then that Regina turned as the tell-tale clicking of high heels against the concrete floor grew louder and finally stopped about six feet from her.

"Darling…." Mal Draak purred, handing her handbag to a member of her entourage.

Narrowing her eyes and standing her ground, Regina slowly crossed her arms over her chest and spoke. "Mal..." A tone of disdain didn't go unnoticed by the blonde.

Rolling her eyes dramatically, Mal stepped closer and inspected Regina's work so far.

"Well my dear, you certainly have an eye for fashion. But I suppose you always have…"

Mal glanced to the brunette offering one of her infamous toothy smiles. "You look radiate as ever."

Regina rolled her eyes as she turned away from the blonde; she busied herself with her equipment and tried hard not to be swept up in the charm of Mal Draak. "What do you want, Mal?"

Mal glanced around at her staff, narrowing her eyes as if to dare them to scoff at the obvious rejection from Regina. The fear of reprisal swept amongst the team of assistants as they turned their backs from their boss and busied themselves with their trivial jobs.

Mal stepped away from Regina's vicinity and walked over to the young model who sat in a director's chair absentmindedly flipping through a fashion magazine. The model looked up as Mal approached, a smile plastering over her face as Mal gave the model an over exaggerated air kiss. Which was possibly for Regina's benefit.

And it didn't go unnoticed by the brunette who shook her head and carried on packing up her equipment.

"Regina darling, I am simply showing support toward my latest investment." She cupped the model's chin and winked, glancing back to Regina hoping that the brunette would take the bait.

Regina scoffed to herself as she zipped up her camera bag and slung it over her shoulder. "Another five minute wonder." she muttered.

Mal's hand dropped from the model's chin as she walked back to Regina. "You were never a five minute wonder, dear. Not to me anyway.

Regina ignored Mal's comments, turning to the assistant that had been helping her during the shoot. Thanking the assistant for all her help, she glanced to Mal who was curiously watching her. "I expect to be paid promptly. Don't bother calling me for any future shoots." She then graciously shook the model's hand, wished her good luck with her career before casually walking out of the studio.

As Regina stood on the sidewalk trying to hail a cab, she heard the heavy set metal door she had just walked out of, open. Mal appeared next to her, already lighting up a cigarette.

"You won't get a taxi. Not this time of the day." Mal said, raising her hand to the black town car that was parked thirty yards away. Regina frowned at the blonde as the car crept forward and stopped before them. The driver got out and opened the back passenger door for his employer.

"Get in, Regina..." Mal said as she stubbed out her cigarette and slid into the car.

"I'd rather not." Regina muttered as she started to walk off down the sidewalk. Suddenly her path was blocked by the driver who nodded toward the car.

Mal poked her head out the open door and looked to the brunette. "I'm asking you politely, dear. Please join me."

Regina turned back to Mal and then glanced to the driver who raised an eyebrow expectedly. Sighing loudly, her shoulders slumped as she realised she really didn't have any other option. Hitching her camera bag over her shoulder, she walked back to the car and slid in next to the blonde. Next moment, the door was shut and before she knew it, the driver was behind the wheel and was pulling out into the traffic.

After ten minutes, Regina finally looked away from the passenger window to her ex-girlfriend. "Where are we going?"

Mal smoothed the wrinkles from her black skirt and looked to the brunette. "Dinner. I am taking you out for dinner."

"I'm not hungry." Regina muttered as she locked eyes with the driver in the rear-vision mirror. "You can drop me off here."

The driver's eyes diverted to Mal's, awaiting her instruction. Mal shook her head subtly.

"Mal, seriously, I want to get out. I'm not interested in having dinner with you. Ever!" Her teeth gritting hard as she looked to her ex-girlfriend.

Without saying a word, Mal locked eyes with the driver and nodded her head. She turned back to Regina. "At least let me drive you home."

Regina sighed and glanced out the window. "Okay..." she murmured softly.

Regina relayed her address to the driver who nodded in acknowledgment. The rest of the drive home was met with silence. Once they were parked outside her apartment building, Regina thanked the driver and looked to Mal without saying a word. She silently slipped out the car, closed the door behind her and made her way up to her apartment without even looking back.

Once she was inside, she dropped her bag off on the couch and made her way to the kitchen, to make herself a drink. A few minutes later as the coffee machine finished brewing the coffee she heard a knock on her front door. She had wondered how long it would be before Mal would try and worm her way into her apartment.

It only took ten minutes.

Opening the door, she wasn't surprised to find the blonde standing there. She stepped back and allowed the blonde to enter.

Mal sashayed into the apartment and gave herself a quick guided tour, stopping at the bedroom last. Pushing open the door, she leant against the doorframe and took in the bedroom. Noticing the immaculately made bed, the pieces of Regina's framed photography adorning the walls and then finally noticing a small framed photograph of the blonde woman who had been with Regina at the club a week ago.

Pushing herself off the doorframe, she went in search of Regina who was now standing in the middle of the lounge.

"Lovely place you have here, darling." Mal said as she entered the lounge.

Regina didn't say a word.

Mal made herself comfortable on the couch. "So where is the blonde?"

Regina scoffed and shook her head before answering. "Stop playing Mal, you don't give a damn about Emma." She crossed her arms over her chest.

Mal chortled to herself. "You know me too well. I take it Emma has left."

"That is none of your business!" Regina hissed.

"Touched a nerve..." Mal mocked.

Regina placed her hands on her hip. "Say whatever you need to say and then show yourself out."

Mal raised her eyebrows in surprise. "Such hostility, dear."

"You are the reason for my hostility, _dear_.." Regina sarcastically replied. "Your little stunt last week at the club worked and you know that. That is why you are here, in hope that I will come back to you."

Mal shrugged.

Regina ran her fingers through her head and sighed. "I can't make this any clearer, Mal. I despise everything about you and especially what you did at the club. That was low, even for you. I have moved on and you are definitely not a part of my life now. My relationship with Emma is none of your business and it never will be."

Mal took in what the brunette was saying before she rose from the couch. She approached Regina who was subtly stepping back away from the blonde.

"Stop kidding yourself, Regina. You loved it. The thrill of getting caught. I had been watching you at the club from a distance. You could have danced with Emma but you were loving being caught up with a different partner. Male or Female, it doesn't matter to you. You love the chase, you love the freedom you created for yourself and let me tell you, you were definitely a willing participant when we kissed and I saw how much you loved being caught by her. It was all part of the game, Regina. The thrill.."

Regina shook her head. "No, you think you know me. Perhaps that's who I used to be but now, that isn't who I am."

Mal stepped closer but Regina didn't move away. Mal lowered her head to the brunette's ear and murmured seductively. "You will always be that girl, Regina. You know it, I know it and now Em-ma knows it.."

Regina whipped her head away from the blonde. "GET OUT!"

Mal stepped back and walked to the front door. Her hand poised on the door knob as Regina stood firmly planted a few feet away.

"You have my number, darling." Mal said as she opened the door and slipped out into the corridor.

Regina took a hold of the door and slammed it shut. Mostly for Mal's benefit.


	9. Chapter 9

**CHAPTER NINE – IMPRESSIONS OF THE HEART**

"FUCK!" Regina screamed out as she stalked back into her lounge and started to pace around the room. Her chest was heavily heaving, nostrils flaring and the prominent vein that ran down her forehead pulsating. She looked toward the closed front door and cursed loudly to herself.

Regina was angry. Angry with Mal. Angry with Emma for leaving her but most importantly she was angry with herself for letting all this happen.

Regina stopped pacing and marched out to the kitchen where she went straight to the overhead top cabinet and flung the door open. There it was, her psychological crutch sitting on the top shelf by its self, mocking, willing and wanting her to caress and desire it. Staring at the bottle of vodka that belonged to Emma, she found herself ignoring her internal voice that was warning her not to go back down this path.

 _You have been here before, Regina. You know this won't end well. You're stronger than this, Regina._

But the pull was too strong.

 _Go on, I dare you. Just one drink, Regina. I know you can't deny me._

Grabbing the bottle and the glass tumbler beside it, she murmured. "Fuck you, Emma…"

What did it matter? The blonde had walked out on her, not giving Regina a chance to explain. Emma assumed the worse and left her.

Alone.

With a sense of determination in her decision, she marched back to the lounge and set the vodka down on the coffee table, her eyes never leaving the bottle. Before she could question her resolve, the lid was unscrewed and the clear liquid had been poured into the tumbler.

 _Stop kidding yourself, Regina. You loved it. The thrill of getting caught._

"Fuck you, Mal…" She muttered to herself.

 _It was all part of the game, Regina. The thrill…"_

"Fuck you, Mal!"

But one sip or even two sips wouldn't hurt. To hell with it! One glass will do the trick and subdue her rage. It doesn't mean that she will stumble, trip and fall back down that rabbit hole. So a trembling hand reached out and clutched the glass. As she raised it to her waiting lips, a muffled voice resonated suddenly from the bedroom.

"Ahhh, yeah..Hello Regina, it's Emma. Gee I hate these answering machines..um..so anyway, when you get this can you ring me back…" Regina lowered the glass as she turned her head toward her bedroom. "We need to talk…Okay, yeah, so bye." The answering machine clicked off.

Placing the glass back on the table, she sunk back into the sofa and brought her knees up to her chest. Tears slid down her rosy cheeks as she unwaveringly stared at the bottle of vodka.

She was lost in her thoughts.

After ten minutes, Regina came out of her reverie with a shake of her head. Looking toward her bedroom as Emma's words replayed over and over in her mind, she wiped her drying tears and stood.

So after a week, Emma was now ready to talk.

Running her fingers through her thick chestnut coloured hair in frustration, she looked away from the bedroom and back to the tumbler of vodka. Cursing loudly to herself, she picked up the glass and bottle of vodka.

She _was_ stronger than this.

As she tipped the contents of the tumbler and bottle down the kitchen sink, she started to formulate the conversation she would have with Emma in her head. She would apologise and explain what had happened and then hope Emma believed her. It would then be Emma's decision if she felt this relationship was worth saving. Because she already knew how she felt about Emma.

From the moment they had made love a month ago to now, their relationship had evolved, melded and the bond between the two had grown stronger with each passing day. But now it had simply recoiled before their eyes. The conversation over the phone was strained to say the least, Regina indeed apologised for her actions, explained what had happened and hoped that Emma could forgive her. She never thought nor expected to be here in the blonde's bed three days later.

After the phone call, parts of their conversation continuously looped through Regina's mind. Emma's temperament had been subdued, closed off and somewhat distant but there was a sense of hope growing slowly inside of Regina until Emma's parting words.

" _I can't move on from this until I see you face to face."_

With that statement replaying over and over in her mind as she lay in bed that night, sleep found her at last in the early hours of the morning. When she rose late in the morning, she found Emma's statement persistently present at the front of her thoughts. Had Emma decided to end their relationship and wanted to say it to the brunette's face? She really wasn't sure but knew the only way to find out was to face Emma. She decided what would be, would be.

 **~()~**

When she had knocked on Emma's apartment door earlier that evening, she was greeted by the same distant blonde she had spoken to days earlier. Emma silently gestured for Regina to come inside and Regina tentatively shut the door behind her as she watched Emma disappeared into the kitchen without a word. Placing her small cabin bag down by the foot of the front door, Regina silently made her way to the sofa and sat down. She couldn't help but glance toward kitchen and wonder what Emma was thinking about this impromptu visit. As she heard the coffee machine come to life, Regina looked away and waited until the blonde returned with two steaming mugs of coffee.

Emma made herself comfortable on the sofa. Regina noted the blonde's neutral facial expression.

"How was your flight?"

"Good."

Emma nodded, but her eyes never connected with the brunette's.

After a few moments of awkward silence, Regina leant forward for her coffee. It was then that Emma finally glanced to the brunette.

"Listen Regina, I'm glad we spoke the other night. And like I said, I shouldn't have left like that. I apologise, but I was hurting."

Regina placed the coffee back on the table. "I understand, Emma and I am truly sorry for my actions. It was never my intention to hurt you. But I think we were both victims of circumstance."

Emma looked to Regina. "Meaning?"

The brunette leant back into the sofa and ran her fingers through her hair. "Meaning…we had been cleverly manipulated. None of what you saw was by accident."

Emma glanced away from the brunette and reached for her coffee. Regina followed.

They sat in silence drinking their coffees.

Finally Regina couldn't take it any longer; she needed to ask Emma what she meant about moving on from this.

"Emma.."

"Hmm.."

"When you said the other night you couldn't move on from this without seeing me face to face. What did you mean?" She paused, licking her lips. "Were you softening the blow by preparing me for a break up?"

Emma placed her empty cup back down on the table and turned to Regina. As she shifted on the seat, she tucked one leg under the other and reached out for the brunette's hands. "I'm not breaking up with you, Regina."

The brunette looked relieved.

"It meant a lot of things but not that." Emma paused. "I think there has been something hanging over us since we first met. Something that perhaps we are both scared to reveal to each other. Something that, thus far, has been better not said. What I meant was, if we are going to continue with this relationship then we need to be completely honest with each other."

"So you aren't breaking up with me? You see a future for us.." Regina had to ask.

Emma nodded as she gently squeezed the brunette's hands. "I do. Do you?"

Regina smiled as she moved closer to the blonde, allowing Emma to wrap her arm around her and capture into a hug. "I do."

"Good." Emma softly said as she nuzzled her face against the brunette's hair.

They sat in silence together on the sofa until the moment was disrupted by a knock on the front door. Emma had forgotten that she had earlier ordered pizza for dinner.

 **~()~**

By the time morning came, two naked bodies were wrapped around each other in a loving and secure embrace. Regina's head nuzzled into the blonde's bosom with the blondes strong arms tightly wrapped around her. The steady and deep breathing of both signalled the comfort, love and security that they had finally achieved from each other.

Regina was the first to wake some time later. She pushed back the covers and grabbed her grey satin dressing gown from the floor beside the bed. She'd dropped it there some time in the night when they both had been awake and gone in search for food from the kitchen. Wrapping it around her naked body, she padded across the wooden floor and out to the kitchen.

Preparing the coffee machine for the first fresh brew of the morning, she then busied herself in the fridge, pulling out different ingredients she would prepare for their breakfast. As she cut up the melon and strawberries an unashamed smile crept over her face as a flashback of last night entered her thoughts. Smirking to herself, she popped a small piece of melon into her mouth and happily chewed it as she continued to potter around the kitchen. Glancing up at the clock, she realised that Emma had missed her early morning run. Knowing that the blonde would be disappointed with herself, Regina decided to wake the blonde. Tightening her dressing gown around her naked form, she padded out of the kitchen back to the bedroom.

Gently pushing the door open, she popped her head around the wooden door and noticed Emma sitting up, leaning against the bedhead. Emma's naked chest was exposed to the world as the crisp white duvet bunched around her waist. In her hands, Emma clutched Regina's mobile, her face studying the now blackened screen.

Eventually Emma's eyes found the brunette as she stepped inside the room and stopped short of the bed. "Um, you got a call from someone called Mal."

The colour in Regina's cheeks drained as her face dramatically changed and her body instantly became rigid. Her hands clenched tightly beside her. "Did you answer it?"

Emma shook her head. "I picked it up to see who it was."

Sighing loud enough for Emma to hear her, Regina ran her fingers through her unruly chestnut brown tendrils as she sat down on the end of the bed.

"Who's Mal?" Emma asked, repositioning the duvet over her chest.

Lowering her head and closing her eyes, Regina gathered her thoughts. She really didn't want to discuss her ex-girlfriend with her current one.

 _Fuck Mal Draak! She really did have a knack of weaselling back into her life. Would she never be free from her past mistakes?_

"Regina.." Emma prompted, placing the brunette's phone back on the bedside table.

The brunette lifted her head and pinched the bridge of her nose as she silently stood and walked out the room, leaving a very confused Emma sitting in the centre of the bed.

"Regina?" Emma called out again as she flung the covers back and retrieved her white fluffy dressing gown from the floor. Wrapping it loosely around her body, she flung the bedroom door open and went in search of her girlfriend.

Finding Regina standing in the kitchen, clutching her coffee mug and staring out the window, Emma stopped in the doorway, her hands rested on her hips. "Gina, seriously! Who the fuck is Mal? "Emma questioned heavily.

Visibly flinching as she taken aback by Emma's tone, Regina turned away from the blonde. This was the first time Emma had raised her voice to the brunette.

"Regina, what is going on? Are you seeing someone else?"

Slamming the coffee mug down on the counter, Regina didn't like the incessant questioning from the blonde. She glared at the blonde "First off. NO! I am not seeing anyone else. How dare you even suggest that I am. "

Taking a few steps back, Emma held up her hands in defence. "Okay, I'm sorry. It's just you're acting a bit shady about who this Mal is. So just talk to me, who is she?"

Taking a deep breath, Regina glanced out the window before turning back to the blonde. Her rage subsided quickly.

"She is one of the 'things' that is hanging over me, Emma." She conceded. "She is my ex-girlfriend. I was with Mal Draak, before I met you."

"The ex-model? I thought she looked familiar." Emma mused.

The brunette scoffed to herself as she turned on the spot, letting her body sag against the kitchen counter.

Emma quickly started to put two and two together. "She was the blonde who was at your hotel suite and also at the club the other week."

Focusing on the opposite wall, Regina spoke. "She'd turned up at the hotel unannounced; we had a slight altercation right before you knocked. And as for the club, the fucking wrap party was organised by her. I didn't know until she well.." Regina was still finding it hard to speak about what Emma had seen. "You know the rest." Regina lowered her head; she was still embarrassed and annoyed with herself by her actions.

"So why is she calling you? Do you still see her?" Emma asked timidly. She didn't want to rock the boat any further.

Regina scoffed loudly. "No. I wish to have nothing to do with her, ever again. But she's like a bad penny, always popping up at inopportune times."

Emma frowned slightly; picking up on the obvious contempt her girlfriend had for her ex. She was also relieved because finally Regina was opening up to her. But her thoughts turned to herself. Should she be jealous of the ex-girlfriend? How could she even compare herself to a fucking model and what did Regina actually see in the blonde? She had nothing to offer the photographer, not really.

Regina glanced to the blonde. "Emma, I value this relationship. It's time for me to tell you my story. You deserve to know. "

Regina picked up their coffee's and handed Emma's hers as she passed her by. As she sat down on the sofa, she tucked her legs underneath her and waited for Emma to join her.

Emma soon followed and sat cross-legged next to her girlfriend. Cradling her now lukewarm coffee in her hands, she waited for Regina to speak.

"I was twenty-three when I first met Mal, we started dating and it quickly developed into a relationship. We were together for three years until about six months before I met you, Emma. "

Emma took in what the brunette was saying.

Regina looked away from the blonde as she continued "Our relationship was toxic in so many ways and to be honest, we used each other for mutual benefit. " She scoffed as she paused, knowing she needed to explain more. "I was rather naïve and had only just started out in the industry. Mal Draak was a celebrity who I thought cared for me. She took me under her wing and in return I guess I was her token 'trophy' girlfriend. But as I realised in the end and far too late, she was, sorry, is a poisonous person who uses her influence to manipulate people and the situation for her own benefit. By the time the relationship ended I was already on a downward spiral of drug and alcohol abuse."

She looked to the blonde for any hint of emotion. Emma's eyes softened and Regina could see so much more than pity in those green eyes. She could see that Emma understood her.

"Don't get me wrong, Mal did me a few favours and opened doors for me. Getting me to a point where I was starting to make a name for myself in the industry. But I let the devil sit at my table and well… "She laughed bitterly." I was the one who ruined it for myself, with addiction." She shook her head.

Emma spoke. "You have spoken before about how supportive your parents are of you, do they blame Mal for what happened to you?"

Regina nodded. "In a way they do. But it was me. I don't blame Mal for my drug abuse."

Emma scooted closer to the brunette and entwined their hands, her thumb rubbing over the back of her palm.

"When we broke up I was in a bad place, Emma. Dependent on drugs and alcohol just to get me through each day. It wasn't until my parents staged an intervention that I moved back to Maine, detoxed and got my life back in order. It took six or so months to find myself again and be the person I was before meeting Mal." Regina paused as she looked Emma straight in the eye. "I've worked hard to establish myself again and carry on with my work. I am embarrassed, Emma. That person then isn't who I am, not really. That's why I haven't spoken about it before. I'm trying very hard to forget that time of my life but she is a constant reminder of my past. I didn't want you to know and think badly of me, Em."

Gina, we've all done things in our past that we are ashamed of. I am no saint either." Emma said, looking away from the brunette.

Regina studied the blonde for a moment until Emma looked back at her.

"When I was sixteen, I was in a Juvenile Detention Centre for some stolen watches. Well actually, I was made a scape-goat for someone, so yeah; I know what it's like to be used as a meal ticket." The blonde shrugged.

"So that's your skeleton in the closet..." Regina mused as she looked to the blonde. "It's not too bad; unless you have something else you want to confess, like your name isn't really Emma Swan." She chuckled, nudging her girlfriend as she tried to make light of the conversation.

Emma lowered her head and shuffled awkwardly on the seat.

"Em? I'm joking..."

Emma glanced up and looked to the brunette. "Actually, it's Nolan. Emma Nolan is my birth name. I was adopted when I was a baby by a family in Minnesota. They changed it to Swan and ..." She shrugged. "I just kept it."

Regina was a little perplexed by this revelation. "Oh god, Emma I'm sorry, I had no idea..."

Emma shook her head, indicating it didn't matter. She realised that she would have to explain her story. "I lived with the Swan's until I was seven or eight. They sent me back to the orphanage and I got bounced around from group home to group home until I was fifteen. I ended up on the streets for a while, got into trouble and then ended up in Juvy. After I served my time, I decided I needed to focus on finding my birth parents. Which I eventually did. We've been building a relationship ever since." Emma paused, taking a sip of her coffee. "When I was younger, I was so angry at them for abandoning me, that I blamed them for all my misfortunes but after spending time with them, I've come to realise that they did it in my best interest. See, they were only teenagers when I was born and far too young to care for a new born. They live in Boston and that's why I live there, I wanted to stay close to them."

Regina nodded, understanding where the blonde was coming from.

Emma slapped her thighs, indicating she'd finished talking about this subject. Regina was starting to realise this little quirk of Emma's.

"So we've revealed our dark sides and I've come to realise I want you to know; it doesn't matter to me. I love you all the same and I am looking forward to having you in my life." Emma smiled.

Tears welled in the brunette's eyes. "You said you love me?"

"Huh..I did, didn't I." Emma contemplated her words for a second before she cupped the brunette's face. "I love you, Regina Mills." She said, capturing the brunette's lips with a deepening kiss.

* * *

 **A/N - To my lovely readers, that was the penultimate chapter. I will try very hard to post the last chapter before the end of the year... Then it's onto the second story - Moments of the Heart. ~RamblingtowardsEcstasy**


	10. Chapter 10

**CHAPTER TEN - IMPRESSIONS OF THE HEART**

 **Whatever makes an impression on the heart seems lovely in the eye. – Saadi**

Slamming the trunk of the bug shut, Emma glanced over at Regina's new home. There had been a lot of changes in the last six weeks since Regina had turned up on her doorstep, unannounced. The dynamic of their relationship had changed dramatically that night and the following few days as they opened themselves up truly to each other. Emma felt like she finally knew Regina as they spoke in great lengths about their pasts, the present and what they both foresaw their future together to be.

Picking up the small box marked 'tid bits & odds and ends', Emma gingerly walked over the freshly fallen snow toward the front door. Technically it was still autumn but it seemed over the last few days, winter had come early. Placing the box down with the others stacked just inside the front door, Emma lifted her head and listened to the footsteps coming from the mezzanine level. A smile crept over her face as she headed up the internal staircase and stopped on the last step. With her hand poised on the bannister, she watched her girlfriend enter the dark room carrying a large box. Regina reappeared a few moments later, dusting off her hands.

"Well that's the last of them." The blonde smiled, letting go of the bannister and stepping into the studio.

"Thank you, Em." Regina said as she plopped down on the old small brown leather sofa that sat in the middle of the studio. "It's coming together nicely." She looked around the studio space.

"It's been a long time coming…" Emma mused, sitting down next to the brunette, wrapping her right arm around the brunette's shoulders, pulling her closer.

Regina nodded. "Indeed it has."

Emma kissed the top of the brunette's head. "It's starting to look more homely already."

Regina nodded in agreement as she entwined the blonde's fingers with her own. "All she needs is a lick of paint and she'll be good as new." She glanced around the space.

Emma's gaze followed the brunettes. "Hmmm, I'd leave the brick wall as it is. I kinda love the white wash look. Gives it an industrial look, don't you think?"

Regina nodded in agreement. "Like an original feature."

"So what's next, boss?" Emma quipped, kissing the brunette on the head again.

With a smirk and a quirk of an eyebrow, Regina shuffled on the seat, turned to the blonde and swept one leg over and lowered herself onto the blondes lap as she draped her arms over Emma's shoulders. "Well we have time before the removal van arrives." She leant forward and captured the pale lips, gently sucking on them playfully.

Emma smiled into the kiss and murmured softly. "How much time?"

"Oh enough for what I have planned..." Regina replied huskily as she kissed the blonde again.

 **~()~**

The consistent knocking and gravely questionable salutation echoed through the building and caused Regina to raise her head and glance over the top of the sofa toward the internal stairwell.

The removal men had arrived.

Emma opened her eyes at the instant loss of intimacy as Regina glanced from the topless blonde beneath her back to the stairwell as another gruff salutation filtered through the air.

"Shit! They're here..." Regina whispered, forcing her weight onto the blonde's lap.

Emma's eyes widened as she heard a man's voice call out again for Regina. It sounded like he was approaching the stairs and if they didn't move anytime soon, he'd be witness to them in a very compromising position. The blonde flung her right arm over the side of the sofa to the floor as she tried to feel for her tight fitting white t-shirt. Frantically she searched for it until Regina eventually retrieved it for her.

"Put it on quickly..." Regina hoarsely ordered as she pushed herself off the blonde and stood.

Emma sat up, slipped the t-shirt on and smoothed it over her chest as she watched Regina hop up and down on the spot as she tugged the black skinny jeans over her hips.

Slipping the loose fitting grey jersey top over her head, Regina called out to the men and proceeded down the stairs in a hurry, leaving Emma on the sofa. The blonde swung her legs off the sofa and glanced down to Regina's black lacy thong that was twisted up beside her feet. Scooping it up in her hand, Emma pocketed it and made her way down the stairs to join Regina.

Emma paused on the middle step and watched the men enter the building carrying a large rectangular dining table. They glanced to Emma with raised eyebrows and knowing smirks plastered over their faces. Rolling her eyes dramatically, Emma continued down the stairs and headed to the kitchen area, grabbing herself a bottle of water from the fridge. Casually she leant against the fridge as she watched the men exit the building to retrieve the next item from their van.

"Your assistance would be helpful, Emma.." Regina snarked as she entered the building carrying a dining chair. Placing it down beside the table, she glanced to the blonde.

Taking a swig of the water, she screwed the lid on tightly and gave a faux salute. "Yes, Mam..."

A few minutes later the couple re-entered the building carrying a dining room chair each. As they placed them down together next to the table, Regina directed the men to place the bookshelf down against the back wall. She glanced to Emma who was silently making her way back outside.

As Regina repositioned the dining table to the exact spot where she wanted it, Emma returned from outside with the last chair. She placed it down, glanced over to the men who were making their way back outside to the van and when they were out of sight, dug deep into her back pocket and pulled out the scrunched up black lacy thong. She stepped up behind Regina who was scrutinizing the table's position and placed a chaste kiss on the brunette's nape before opening her palm to reveal her find to Regina.

"Good thing I found these before those bozos did." Emma quipped.

Regina's eyes widen as she tried to grab them out of the blonde's hand.

"Oh no, no, no, no, no! These are mine, since you left me blue balled on the sofa." Emma chuckled as she kissed the brunette's cheek and quickly skittered off to join the men outside.

Regina shook her head comically as she called out after the blonde. "Not my fault!"

The men and Emma continued back and forth until the van was finally emptied. Regina thanked the men and slipped them a generous tip for their services before shutting the door and turning back to her blonde girlfriend who was busily organising the different boxes in their respective areas.

With her hands on her hips, Regina sighed as she surveyed the temporary bombsite of an apartment. She had no idea where to start.

 **~()~**

As Regina stood before the full length mirror studying her reflection, the self-doubt she had about purchasing this little black dress a couple of weeks earlier quickly faded. The sales assistant had been right. This dress did frame her figure perfectly. Turning around, she glanced over her shoulder and took in her reflection one more time before smiling widely to herself. She felt confident, sexy and sure that Emma would be bowled over when she saw her. As she fluffed her shoulder length hair and casually glanced up at the clock, she realised that they needed to be at the Gallery in less than an hour's time and that Emma still wasn't here.

 _Where was she?_ She thought to herself as she slipped on the pair of gold coloured high heels, the sales assistant also insisted she purchase. Pointing her feet simultaneously as she glanced in the mirror once last time, her mobile started to chime from her bedside table.

Picking it up and flipping the lid open, she answered Emma's call.

"Hello darling.." She smiled into the phone. "Where are you?"

She couldn't resist twirling one last time as she passed the freestanding mirror. The dress definitely clung to her curves in the best possible way. Stopping abruptly, she answered into the phone.

"Emma, we're due at the gallery in less than an hour's time." She complained.

Sighing loudly and eventually nodding her head, she gathered up her small gold clutch from the end of the bed and walked out to the living area. "Well I guess I'll see you tomorrow then. Happy New Years, darling." She answered despondently.

Absent-mindedly she picked up the glass of wine she'd earlier poured for Emma's arrival and took a mouthful. "Well I am a little disappointed and I know your shift does run over sometimes. But tonight of all nights, Em."

Realising what she'd done, she placed the glass down and looked to it. That had been the first drop of alcohol she had had in nearly a year. The bitter taste lingered on her tongue as she headed to the kitchen area and retrieved a bottle of water from the refrigerator. Unscrewing the lid and gulping down a mouthful quickly, she hoped that it would wash the taste away. "No, seriously it's okay, Emma. You're a police officer now and I understand your obligations to the role." She paused, listening to Emma's reply. As she ran her fingers through her hair, she spoke again. "I had really wanted to celebrate the New Year with you, Emma. But it's fine." Regina glanced out the window as a car pulled up outside. "The taxi is here now. I hope your shift goes quickly enough, I'll see you tomorrow."

Subtly blushing, she smiled. "I love you too, darling." She slowly flipped the lid of her mobile shut, grabbed her keys and small clutch before heading out the door.

 **~()~**

As Regina walked in the Robert Klein Gallery, she was greeted by a waitress thrusting a complementary glass of champagne her way. She politely waved the waitress away and proceeded deeper into the gallery. The invitation hadn't given much away except that it was a celebration of mixed mediums with a dash of New Year's celebrations thrown in.

Obviously tonight was one of these new "POP UP" exhibition concepts that Regina had recently heard about. They were designed to lure the public in by plying them with alcohol and dance music. A strange concept, Regina thought. But if the intention of public awareness was working, Regina wasn't complaining.

Moving around the gallery space with somewhat anonymity she enjoyed the experience of the exhibition immensely.

Although she hadn't been actively working for the last month because she had been busy settling into her new home and building her relationship with Emma, this exhibition proved to be the spark of inspiration that she need to initiate her working life here in Boston.

As she stood in front of a large Contempary piece, her thoughts drifted away from the photograph and to the events of her own life over the last few years. A frown crept over her face as she thought about her ex-girlfriend, Mal Draak. She really had been so young and naïve back then. Eager to please at a moment's notice. She thought about how with Mal's influence, her personal demons set in motion the downward spiral that would ultimately cement her rock bottom. With Regina's soul resting in her devil's palms she scraped it across the rocky ground until the ones who loved her the most couldn't allow it to continue. They had picked her up, dusted her off and forced her to look long and hard at herself, realising she had a choice.

With the decision made, Regina had rebuilt a life around her and was shown a glimmer of hope in the shape a slender blonde woman who had in such a short time provided so much more than Regina could ever ask for. A smile crept over her face as she thought about Emma Swan and her heart fluttered just that little bit faster as she thought about their future together.

Blinking rapidly, Regina's reverie was broken. She looked around the gallery space at the impressive crowds and realised that although she loved this world and photography would always be inside her, something else was now taking precedent.

Looking back to the large art work one last time, she slowly turned away and smiled to herself as she navigated her way through the growing crowds and back to the entrance of the gallery. Coming to a clearance, she stopped and looked back into the crowd. Her life had always centred in this world, the energy was contagious and she marvelled at the enthusiasm generating around her. She could so easily slip back amongst it, lap it up until she was drunk and had her fill but she glanced over her shoulder towards the entrance and that's when she saw the true object of her heart's desire.

Emma Swan.

The blonde had abruptly stopped when she had seen the gorgeous brunette standing motionless perusing the crowd. With a tilt of her head, she was captivated by the way her girlfriend was obviously having a moment.

Emma stepped forward and spoke.

"Regina…" her voice ghosting the air around them, as a smile cast the warmth of her love for the woman. "I am so sorry I'm …" she was interrupted by soft plump lips captured her own.

Pulling back from the kiss, Regina smiled.

"It doesn't matter, Emma." The brunette draped her arms over the blonde's shoulders. "Let's go home…"

* * *

 **A/N - Okay folks there it is, the last chapter of Impressions of the Heart. It's been an absolute pleasure writing this story and I hope I have done it some justice. As I have mentioned before this is the first story in a trilogy of "of the Heart" series and I will probably start posting the next story early part of next year (fingers crossed).**

 **A big thank you to you, the reader. I feel extremely humbled by every favourite, follow, review or if you just chose to read it. Also a special thank you to Snugglejunkie for your constant encouragement and support for every story I have published. With out you my friend, I would have given up writing years ago.**

 **Anyway enough rambling, I hope you've enjoyed Impressions and stick around for Moments of the Heart. ~ RamblingtowardsEcstasy**


End file.
